Cheerleaders
by M.animaniac
Summary: AU/SasuSakuSai/I portrayed myself as shy, reserved, and quiet. The cheerleaders as loud, flamboyant and optimistic. The jocks as athletic, strong and determined. Safe to say, things weren't always as they seemed. "Where did that last cinnamon roll go?"
1. On The Thirteenth Day

**Cheerleaders**  
_On The Thirteenth Day_

Karin joined for the fame. Ino joined for the attention. Tenten joined for the fun. Temari joined for the excitement. Hana joined to be accepted. Hinata joined for her friends. Me? I joined to get the guy… Heck, we all did.

**&**

"Let's get fired up!  
Get rough, get tough, get mean!  
Let's get fired up,  
and roll right over that team!"

The cheerleaders finished up their routine as Karin launched herself into the air, flipping nearly three times, and was caught by Hoshino Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku Temari, Inuzuka Hana and Hyuuga Hinata. I sighed as I watched them from the bleachers.

I had been watching the soccer game, and we were winning; as usual. We were nearing the end of the match, and the opposite team had already given up. Their cheerleaders still cheered, though not as loud as ours.

I kept my eyes on the player everyone wanted, Uchiha Sasuke. He was our main attacker, and was by far the best player in the team. He was good-looking, smart, athletic, and an overall dream come true. His teammates, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Gaara and Shikamaru, weren't so bad looking either.

Naruto was named 'The Cutie', because of his short and spiky blond hair, his blue eyes and his silly attitude. He was indeed named for the right reasons.

Kiba was named 'The Brave One', he could ask any girl out without getting his hopes down, he could bounce back up faster than any boy, and he was pretty cute too. He reminds me of a puppy…

Neji was named 'The Protector', whenever there was a girl he fancied, he would protect them no matter what, though sometimes he was a little _over-_protective.

Lee was named 'The Green Beast'. Alright; I was lying when I said he wasn't so bad looking. He's a little bit… strange. His odd bob cut and fuzzy brows make me shudder. But he's quite the soccer player!

Chouji was named 'The Ultimate defense', it was impossible to score with this big lump as the goalie…

Gaara was named 'The Unbreakable'. He had this body of steel that no one could penetrate. He usually played as defense, with;

Shikamaru- He was named 'The Lazy Genius". He was indeed a lazy genius. He always played as defense, positioning himself exactly in the right spot, so that he would require minimum movement to block all the shots.

Well, you might be wondering who _I_ am. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am no one. I am in no clubs. I participate in no extra-curricular activities. I am in to teams. I am smarter than the average tenth grader. I have nothing to make me differ from the other geniuses in the school. I am the average teenage drone. I blend in. I am a book worm. I'm here. I'm there. I'm really… nowhere.

I am…

Nobody.

* * *

Half-way through the match I began to read the book I had grabbed from the library shelf the other day. I was sitting on the edge of the bleachers, trying not to be noticed with my nose in the books.

"_Twilight _" The cover told me.

I opened up the book- Page 56. I began to read, not noticing what happened on the field. As we continued to bring mountains of shame to the losing team, who refused to forfeit, most of the students who were watching the game on the bleachers had began chatting with each other. Everyone was trying to pass time as Sasuke sat on the sidelines.

The coach, Gai-sensei, had been our best yet. And Tsunade-sama, our principal, was proud of our team, and showed up at almost every match. I tuned out all the loud cheering, the screaming and the constant 'I-love-yous'. The truth was, I had never wanted anyone perfect, like Sasuke.

Perfection was a sin.

I knew that he was way out of my league, and apparently, he was a jerk. He was cold-hearted and I had never seen him smile. He would smirk once in a while when he talked to friends, but was usually carrying a stoic expression.

I would much rather have someone like Naruto, but he had bad traits too; his loud voice and mediocre intelligence.

SMACK!!

THUD.

I had gotten the air knocked out of me. I chocked on the air around me, before gasping in a large amount of oxygen. I could feel loud stomping feet and my book was no longer in my hand. I ran my hand down my face, my eyes still shut, trying to ease the pain of the soccer ball. I had gotten one straight in the face, and had fallen off the bleachers, on the highest seat, to top it off.

"A-Are you okay??" I heard someone ask me. I wiped a tear from my face. I squinted as I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by a small crowd, and others watched from afar. I heard Gai-sensei blow his whistle as he approached. I turned my head to my right; The Cheerleaders were staring at me, with worried looks. Karin seemed the less worried, and was paying more attention to the soccer players approaching. The girl who had talked to me was Hinata; she was small and had a squeaky, stuttering voice that could make anyone's heart melt. Her raven locks looked somewhat similar to Sasuke's; they two both had hints of blue in their hair.

"I-I'm fine." I said, in a shaky voice. She helped me up and I brushed off the dirt on my uniform. "Thanks." I said quietly as picked up my book and grimaced, the page was ripped. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly turned my head. I was paranoid like that.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto exclaimed, running to my side. He stopped right beside me and was scanning my face for any injury. I was mesmerized by his beautiful blue eyes, and had to shake my head to get out of my daze. "Are you hurt? Did you break anything? Is… Is your hair real?" He suddenly asked, frowning at my pink locks.

I looked down to my feet and bit my lip.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean to offend you! I'm sorry. I think it's pretty, actually." He said with a huge grin on his face. His innocence was too pure; I could tell that he spoke the truth. I smiled and turned to him.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." I said happily. I felt a strong group of girls glaring knives into my back. I shivered slightly at the thought of their scary looks.

"No problem! Oh, don't bother saying 'san', its way too formal for me." He laughed as he pat my back.

I let a small laugh escape my lips. Gai-sensei then called him back and he ran off, back to the field. As soon as I turned around, people stare at me intently. I didn't know what their looks meant, some held surprise, some held fury, and some held envy- even jealousy. All I knew was that I needed to leave right then and there, for I was allergic to attention.

* * *

I ate my lunch in the cafeteria, leaning against the wall at the far end of the gigantic room. I never ate with anyone, I was my own person. I listened only to my thoughts; and they were important to me. I was peacefully eating lunch while doing my science homework when a shadow appeared above me.

"Hi!" The loud voice called. I flinched at the loudness of the voice and slowly looked up.

"Ah… Hi, Naruto… kun." I said, and looked back to my science homework, writing down something important.

"Oh, err… You never told me your name." He stated me and laughed nervously.

I smiled apologetically, '_Does it matter though, Naruto-kun? Will you even remember the name of someone like me?_' I thought. I pushed thoughts to the side for a second, something I had not yet done. "It's Sakura. Haruno Sakura." I told him. His Cheshire cat grin returned.

"Alright Sakura-chan." He said, then paused, "… What are you doing all alone over here? Won't you come sit at my table?" He asked politely and held out a hand.

I could feel a few eyes on me already, and I knew the ones who noticed us two whispered to their friends to see as well. "O-Oh… Well I don't- I mean I couldn't- I mean I'm not worth it, you don't have to go through so much trouble!" I stuttered nervously and waved my hands in front of my face.

He bent down to my level. "I swear; they aren't as evil as they look." He whispered as he glanced at the group of jocks, sitting at the table. He chuckled a little, and I burst out laughing. His grin returned once more, giving me some courage.

I quickly caught my breath and calmed down. "Well, j-just for a while." I told him hesitantly. He seemed satisfied and pulled me up; I almost tripped and fell over. I quickly swung my bag over my shoulder and picked up my books and my lunch box. I dragged my feet nervously as we approached the table. I felt like a prey being watched by a hawk as I walked, staring at my feet.

Naruto stopped and I nearly bumped into him. "Come on, sit down." He urged as he took a seat. I felt as though my heart would burst from my chest and scream: "I'M FREE!". I looked at Naruto with doubt in my eyes.

"I-I really h-have to finish t-t-this work." I told him quickly, trying to breathe normally. He took the book from my hands and opened it.

"You're smart, aren't you Sakura-chan? You could finish this fast." He told me, pulling my hand, and trying to get me to sit. I looked to my right, where Naruto was. He sat down and put his hands on the table.

Beside him were Gaara, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and, finally, Sasuke — In that order. I saw a few of them glance in my direction. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly averted my gaze to Naruto.

I couldn't do it.

Sit in between Naruto and Sasuke?

I caved in.

"I-I-I really need to get this work done." I said quickly, and looked down to my textbooks. Naruto's face dropped.

"C'mon… Pleeeeaaaase??" He sung. I gulped.

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto-k-kun. Maybe n-next time!" I said and ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

I tried to calm my breathing as I leaned over the sink in the girls' bathroom. My hyperventilating slowly began to calm down and I set my right hand on my chest.

Ba-Bump, Ba- Bump, Ba-Bump…

My heart was going crazy. I looked up to the mirror and stared at my face. Because of the sun, I had slightly tanned skin, though it was usually a little pale. My hair was pink, and though I hated it, people often told me that they envied it for being so soft and silky.

I frowned. I wished I could be pretty like my mother, and have her beautiful long hair and striking eyes- but these were all hopeless dreams.

As soon as I calmed down, I washed my face and left the bathroom. I was walking towards the stairs when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I slowed down and turned my head.

"Hi there!" A girl greeted me. I squinted, trying to see if the person before me was just an illusion. "I'm real, silly!"

Karin was talking to me. THE Karin. THE CHEERLEADER Karin.

I quickly stepped back. "Is there something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, no, of course not." She said quickly, waving her hands. "There doesn't have to be a problem for me to talk to you, is there?" She asked.

"Um… No…" I mumbled.

OF COURSE THERE WAS! MY HAIR WAS PINK!

"So, what is it?" I asked.

She smiled at me patiently. There was something weird about her smile. "How long exactly have you been at Konoha High?" She asked me. I put my hand to my face and counted with my fingers.

"Only about thirteen days." I said. Thirteen was such an ugly number. She seemed to be working something out in her head.

"Ah," She simply said and went into her thinking pose.

I waited.

"Why don't you come to the cheerleading tryouts tomorrow? I think you've got some spunk." She said as she rubbed her chin. I looked taken aback, but I quickly regained my composure.

"But I don't want to be a-"

The school bell chimed, cut me off mid-sentence. I frowned. The bell finished ringing and I looked back at Karin to repeat, but she was already hopping off, calling to me; "Alright then! See you at the tryouts!" And she disappeared.

I groaned. Cheerleading was too artificial for my liking. I considered going after her and telling her, but I decided against it.

I simply wouldn't show up.

* * *

I yawned and stretched as I walked out of gym class. I was holding my bus fare and a water bottle in my left hand and I had an umbrella in the other. I held my skirt (uniform) down to keep the wind from harassing it - even though shorts were sewn to it, it was still indecent - and let out another yawn, thinking I was alone. I opened up my umbrella by pressing the automatic button and swung it over my head. I held my cold water bottle against my burning right arm, which I had fallen on it after I tripped over a basketball. I didn't like gym class much, but my parents had told me to take it, because apparently biking every other day wasn't enough.

Plus, I got some from walking our dog twenty-four seven. He had tons of energy, and I sometimes needed to walk him more three times a day. He was a humongous Dalmatian that ate everything he saw, but I loved him. His name was Phantom, because he would stride so lightly that sometimes no one heard him (that's how he always stole our food). He also had very big spots, and was almost completely black.

"Yo!"

I screeched and flew up into the air, before whipping around, and breathing heavily. It was Naruto again. I stared at him, perplexed. "Don't scare… me like… that…" I gasped.

He began to scratch the back of his head. "Hehe… Sorry, Sakura-chan!" He laughed, "I wanted to remind you about your Cheerleading tryouts!" He said loudly.

I cringed. How did he know anyway? "Actually, I don't really want-" I was cut off by Karin's yell. She was waving at me from the other side of the road.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! How could you forget tryouts? Get over here!" She called me, beaming in excitement. I shuddered, taking a deep breath, and then sighed.

As I dragged my feet back to the school, I thanked god for the fact that it was just a one-day thing, and no one would have to watch my horrible try-out. We soon made our way to the gym door and slowly walked inside. I inspected the area calmly. I never really looked at the gym closely before, or maybe it was different? I couldn't see any of the walls or the bleachers for some reason. I put my hand against my forehead to block the light and see clearly.

It finally dawned on me; there were people on the bleachers. Hundreds of people. Staring at me. Waiting for me to make some grand appearance. Who knew the Cheerleaders were this popular, anyway? Or was it just because they wanted to see how worthy I was? So they could laugh at me?

It didn't matter anyway; because as soon as the cheering started, I turned on my heel and ran right back out.


	2. A New Face

**Cheerleaders  
**_A New Face_

I tried not to act nervously as I fiddled for the stylus as I sat at the very back of the bus. I turned my big, fat, blue Nintendo DS and pressed down on the power button. A source of distraction. I pushed some of my hair behind my ear so I could see the screen properly, the stylus spinning in my waiting finger. Suddenly, someone sat down beside me, taking off their bag and setting it on their lap.

"Hello." I suddenly heard.

I looked up to see a fairly, well… _hot_ boy, staring down at me. I really hated that word, but it was better than just _good-looking_. He seemed around my own age, with straight, short black hair and dark eyes. His skin was a somewhat paler than mine. "Hi…" I mumbled.

He smiled, and then looked down at my DS. "What're you playing?" He asked me.

I looked down as well, as though just forgetting. "Umm… Zelda." I said, too afraid to say anything more.

"Ah." He said, then going back to his business. He was reading some sort of newspaper.

I gulped, and turned back to my game. I loomed over, not bothering to put the hair back behind my ear as it slipped from its preferred place. I wasn't doing much; just heading back to my boat – in the game, that is.

I sighed.

Suddenly, I felt the boy beside me staring at me again. I looked up, only to confirm my preconception. "Yes?" I asked.

He didn't smile this time, but his eyes were kind. "My name is Sai." He said, and then turned back to the article he was supposedly reading.

I looked away, but my head didn't turn. I looked back up at him through my long, vivid bangs. "I'm Sakura." I said. He didn't turn to look at me, but he nodded. He flipped the page. I shifted slightly as the bus shook from an unexpected bump in the road. I realized that the bus was getting near my stop, and I glanced at the boy named Sai as I got up and picked up my backpack.

"See you, Sakura." He said, suddenly looking up at me.

I nodded my head robotically, "Um. Yeah. Bye." I said, swinging one strap over my shoulder and stuffing my DS into the pocket of my coat.

* * *

"Honey?" My mom called as I shut the door behind me and quickly locked it. I turned and, even after three weeks, was still surprised by the striking hall before me. I walked to the closet and hung my jacket inside, slipping off my shoes and socks afterwards.

"I'm home!" I said, though unnecessary.

My mom's shadow rounded the corner and met me before she did. "Hey, Sakura." She said, kissing my forehead.

I rolled my eyes.

"I made some cinnamon buns, since your Dad's working late. Don't tell him though; I'm not supposed to be eating sugar." She whispered.

I giggled and hugged my mother nonetheless, taking in the sent of sweet cinnamon behind her. I made my way into the kitchen, spotting them almost instantly on the kitchen's island. I stole the one that looked the most glazed, from the batch of about ten, and ran off to the stairs.

"Hey!" My mom called behind me, "That one was mine!"

I laughed, "Call me if you need me!" I said before shoving some into my mouth. I heard her mutter something incoherently and disappeared into my room, tossing my bag on my bed and closing the door.

I sat down at my desk and turned on my computer, staring into the widescreen impatiently as it slowly turned on. It began to bore me, so I turned in my chair, staring into my poster board. My poster board was this large brown board, like the ones at me school, that I stuck everything and anything important to me. There were from pictures of Mom and Dad's wedding, older than I was, to magazine cut-outs of baked goods.

I ripped off another piece of my cinnamon bun. I really loved them. I loved baking, I did it in my spare time, and I loved (even more) eating the things I baked. I sighed as I chewed the heavenly piece of cinnamon bun. Mine would've tasted way better, not that I was bragging or anything, but I could settle for Mom's.

I turned back to my computer, now on and ready to manipulate. I saw that I was already automatically signed into MSN Messenger, and squinted at the top left of the screen.

"_"__ has added you to his/her contact list._

I blinked, trying to understand what this meant. I slowly reached for the button to add him/her to my contact list – curious. As soon as I accepted, a window popped up.

NRU70 says:

_Yo wy'd u leave?_

I blinked again, finally realizing who I added to my list. I didn't answer quickly enough, in his opinion, and he wrote to me again.

NRU70 says:

_U there?_

I slowly moved my fingers above the keyboard, they darting the buttons rapidly.

Sakura says:

_I'm __Sorry. I didn't really want to do any cheerleading. I'm not really into that… stuff._

…

Sakura says:

_Sorry._

I waited patiently as he wrote me back.

NRU70 says:

_U dont haf 2 say sorry. It's k._

I just stared, wondering how he could stand writing like that.

Sakura says:

_Yeah. I'm sorry._

NRU70 says:

_kk._

NRU70 says:

_Wont u com eat with me tmrw? We r goin 2 celebrate our win agenst the rivul schewl__ from a few daze ago._

Sakura says:

_You mean the Academy of Sound?_

That wasn't what the school's actual name was but I'd picked up the nickname.

NRU70 says:

_Ye._

Sakura says:

_Congrats on that. Anyways, I gtg. Bye._

I quickly signed off my messenger and shut off my computer, realizing how much I was shaking.

* * *

I met Sai on my bus route the next morning. As I sat down beside him and swung my bag onto my lap, I realized that this would become a habit. I sighed, too tired to take out my game, and held my chin in my palm, my elbow on my bulging backpack.

"Tired?" He asked, reading the same newspaper as yesterday.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. "Aren't you?" I asked, feeling a little light-headed.

"I'm okay." He said, turning to look at me. "What about your game?" He asked.

I sighed. "Too tired." I mumbled, hardly audible in my own ears.

"I see." He said. I knew he hadn't heard me. "You seem talkative today." He noted, still looking at me.

I leaned back in my seat and pushed all the hair from my face to the bottom of my skull, realizing only then that there was no hair tie on my wrist. I sighed and let go of the bunch I'd gathered, letting it fall back around my head again. "I'm just a little delusional. Too tired. Get's to my head." I said, covering my face with my palms.

"Yes. Very talkative." He repeated, nodding his head.

When I turned to look, he was absorbed in his article again. I realized that the newspaper was exactly the same, on the same page as well. I frowned, but didn't dig further into it. My stop was next. I got up, swinging my bag over my shoulder in the same old fashion and sliding my hair behind my ears.

I walked to the door, waiting for the bus' usual screeching stop. As it did though, I nearly fell over, only to be caught by a pair of arms. I had to wait until I was put back it place to turn and see who had caught me, to thanks them really, but then had to walk out the bus. It was cool outside, I realized as I walked out. I wrapped my arms around myself, my jacket and leggings were the only things that shielded me from the wind. The days were becoming colder, that being the routine September coming in.

I turned my head to see if the bus had passed, and nearly shrieked when I saw Sai walking right behind me. He looked down at my gawking face and smiled. "I've been trying to figure out how to get here for ages. I knew I'd seen that uniform somewhere." He said.

I just stared at him, eyes as wide as saucers.

"I moved here last week-end and couldn't figure out the bus route to this place." He explained. He pulled his bag higher up on his shoulder as we walked together to the huge school. The silence was awkward, the wind the only source of noise. We walked up the path and pulled open the doors, having to team up to beat the wind's force against them.

We trotted inside the school. I was late. I was _never_ late. It was a quarter to nine, which was when my classes started. I turned around, remembering Sai, who still followed closely behind me. "You should go to the office." I told him, rubbing my arms.

He just stared at me.

"Oh. I should bring you to the office." I chuckled quietly. I motioned for him to follow, and he obliged. The office was just around the right corner, the entrance was a wall of glass, and the door was as well. Hard to miss. He followed me inside, and the room was a bit crowded. I slide around a small group, not even realizing who they were, and stood in front of the two secretaries.

"May we, um, see the principal?" I asked, holding my hands in front of me.

One of the secretaries looked up and nodded her head, lifting her phone and pressing few numbers. "Tsunade-san, there are two students here who'd like to see you." She said into the phone, and after a moment, hung up and looked up to us. "She said you may enter."

I nodded my head and walked to her door, slowly turning the knob and entering inside the office. "Tsunade-shishou… I've brought in the new student." I said quietly, glancing at Sai - beside me.

He smiled.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" I heard behind me as I walked Sai to his first class, which happened to be mine as well. I turned and my view became flooded by blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers. I jumped in surprise, freezing on the spot. Naruto was grinning at me, as usual.

"Mind if I walk you to class?" He asked me.

I opened my mouth to answer when he spotted Sai, his eyes narrowing immediately. He noticed me looking at him and quickly put on his smile again, though forced.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Sakura-chan…" He muttered forcefully.

I felt my face flushed as the blood rushed to my head. "No, no!" I quickly said, "He's not! Really," I told him, alarmed.

He stared at me for a moment, and then glanced at Sai. He then grinned, "Okay." He said. I sighed in relief as I turned and continued walking. Naruto followed us.

By lunch time, everyone had noticed _us_, it seemed.They stared shamelessly and even gawked, mouths hanging agape as they did. Sai and I had been through nearly the whole school, having patrolled the halls in between classes. We walked into the Cafeteria, since Sai wanted to buy his lunch.

"Sakura-chan!" We immediately heard Naruto call from his table, already half full. I glanced his way and quickly looked away again, blushing.

"Sakura-san?" Sai mumbled as he stared at me, "Your face is getting red. Are you okay?" He asked.

I quickly shook my head. "I-I'm fine." I said.

Naruto halted to a stop right in front of me, "Sakura-chan?" He asked. His eyes darted between Sai and I quickly, a hesitant smile on his face. "Are you coming?" He asked.

I glanced at Sai as well, "Uh…" I said, "Well, I have to show him around. He's new here." I explained, using the excuse to keep staring at me. He smiled, so I whipped around, back to Naruto.

Naruto was frowning at me, "That's totally unfair." He said, "I mean, yesterday you wouldn't come, and you told me you'd come today!"

I shook my head. "I didn't tell you I'd come, Naruto-kun." I said, recalling the conversation perfectly.

He pouted. "You little sneak." He muttered, but he couldn't stop his mouth from curling up at the side.

I sighed. "I'll come, okay?" I said. His face literally lit up, so I added, "But only if Sai wants to."

He then frowned, narrowing his eyes at Sai again. "Fine," he said, "but I don't like him." He then turned on his heel and stacked back towards his friends.

I suddenly felt a little faint, and held my palm against my head. "Oh, Naruto-kun…" I mumbled, shaking my head slowly.

Sai caught my shoulder as I swooned a bit. He said, "You didn't have to do that."

"Believe me, it makes me happier this way then leaving you behind." I said.

He smiled and me, and we walked together to the small line, his hand still on my shoulder.

"… Because I know all about being left behind…" I whispered to myself darkly.


	3. Silent Acceptance

**Cheerleaders  
**_Silent Acceptance  
_

I gulped as I walked to the Jocks table. Naruto quickly ran to my side to walk with me, Sai on my other side. My face must have been red as radish, because Sai kept looking at me with this worried look. "All right, take two!" Naruto cheered, laughing.

Shikamaru snorted.

"Just to rekindle all of your memories, this is Sakura Haruno. She will," He glared at me, "_hopefully_," He muttered, and then looked back at his friends, "be eating lunch with us." He announced, grinning widely.

Kiba raised his can of coke as whistled.

I hunched over a bit to hide my blush. Naruto pat my back and gestured towards the empty chair in front of him. "Thank you." I mumbled, and then made sure there was a third chair for Sai. All three of us sat down and took in the silence.

"Oh, I'll be right back. I have to buy my lunch." Naruto said, running off as quickly as he came.

I sat closely next to Sai as I took out my bento box, spotting sushi in it. My favourite: Sashimi and California Rolls. I snapped apart my chopsticks and paused. Kiba rose from his chair and brought his lunch tray with him. I thought he was about to leave the table, but suddenly he sat down in Naruto's empty seat, right next to me.

I looked up at him, and he inched closer, posing with his elbow on the table and his head in his palm. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," He repeated it like a mantra.

My face flushed as I tried to keep it hidden. His hand reached over to push back my hair, making me flinch. He only smirked at this.

"Jesus, Kiba, you're scaring the poor thing. She's almost as bad as Hinata." Shikamaru muttered.

"She didn't faint." Neji mumbled, as though surprised.

Kiba pulled his hand back, my hair now behind my ear. "Isn't she adorable? She's not like cute, like Hinata, she's more like… _pretty_." He said, as though arguing with himself.

I stuttered and dropped my chopsticks.

I heard Sai move before Kiba, but for some reason Kiba was bending down to get them as well. I instinctively pressing my legs together and put my hands on my skirt. I heard Kiba burst out laughing, and found myself biting back my own laughter, though small. His head popped out from under the table, actually holding one chopstick. He laughed as he tossed it to me, and I caught it.

I turned to look at Sai, who, instead, politely smiled and placed it in my open hand. I heard some scoff and turned to look. I halt a bit, half-looking at the raven haired boy, as anyone would. I then looked down to my food.

"What?" Kiba snorted.

"Tch," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Stop being such a suck-up."

Kiba sat up straight. "What'd you say?" He challenged.

"Whoa, whoa. Guys!" Naruto said as he hurried to the table. He came to a stop, observing the table. "Hey… Get off my chair." Naruto muttered quietly to Kiba.

Kiba smirked at me before heading back to his chair.

"Oh god, now everyone's looking at us." Shikamaru whined.

"No, they aren't," Chouji said, tossing a chip into his mouth, "They're staring at _her_." He said, glancing towards me.

This time, I didn't look away. "Me?" I practically whispered. I suddenly realized how quiet the room was.

"That's what happens when you run out of the cheerleader tryouts, then dare show your face here, not even bothered, THEN come sit at _our_ table." Neji told me.

"Don't say things like that! You it sound worse than it is. Besides, she did not _come sit at our table_, I invited her here." Naruto said, frowning.

Neji rolled his eyes, as if to say 'yeah, yeah, I know'. Somehow, I realized that the fact that Naruto had invited me made things worse.

"Oh god." Another voice suddenly said. There were so many of them. It was hard to keep up. It was Gaara.

"Hn?" Sasuke said.

"Lee." Gaara deadpanned. Everyone seemed to shut up and stare as the 'Green Beast' made his entrance, spotting the table in a matter of seconds.

"There's goes a peaceful lunch." Chouji said, taking his chips with him as he stood up. The others simply sat there, staring, some even shaking their heads.

"_Sakura-san?_"

Everyone seemed to sink low in their chairs as the boy clad in green dashed to our table. My eyes widened a bit and I inched closer to Sai. Lee made his way through all the tables and chairs and walking people, arriving right behind me in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto-san. Did you bring her here?" Lee blurted out to Naruto.

Naruto scratched his head as he spoke. "Well, yeah, I mean, I wanted her to meet everyone…" Naruto trailed off.

"Dear Sakura-san," Lee started. I was forced to turn around and look at him. He looked down at his bento box and held it out in front of me. "Please, take this, and remember the very look on my face as I gave this to you." He said.

I tried to get my mouth shut as I slowly nodded my head and accepted to food held out inches away from my face. "T-Thank you…?" I mumbled, turning around again and putting it on the table. He swift rounded the table and took a seat, his eyes tearful. He sniffed as he wiped them from his eyes, a wide smile spread on his face. I stared at him as he just stood there, returning my gaze. "Um…" I started, "You must be hungry." I said. I pushed the food across the table and it slid right to him. He grinned down at the food and found himself wiping tears again.

"My sweet cherry blossom, who's presence affects me more than no other, you are so generous!" He weeped.

I just stared at him. I glanced at Sai, who was also staring, despite being a bit weird himself. As soon as everything settled down, and Lee had left (apologizing profusely for ten minutes before doing so), the cafeteria began to clear out. I was gathering my things, hands half full, as quickly as I could.

"I'll get that." Sai said quietly, grabbing the can of juice and walking away to throw it out.

"He's quite attached to you." I suddenly heard, jumping at the sound of the voice. Naruto was behind me, glaring at Sai's back.

"Naruto-kun…" I murmured, "He doesn't know anyone here. Please, don't be angry with him." I begged.

Naruto's glare vanished as he turned to me. "I'm not angry, Sakura-chan." He lied.

I wanted to frown at him.

He shrugged. "It's just… He kind of reminds me of Sasuke." He whispered.

I blinked. "Sasuke-san?" I poked my head past Naruto's head, but quickly hid again when I saw that said boy was approaching.

"Dobe." He said, alerting Naruto of his presence. "Let's get to Math, already."

I had math.

"Just wait a minute; don't you think there's something up with that guy?" Naruto hissed, eyeing Sai.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Don't tell me you're jealous." He muttered.

Naruto whipped around. "Jealous? Of who?" He retorted.

Sasuke scoffed. "Of Sai, idiot." He then started to smirk, "You're jealous because, of…" He paused.

My back was turned to them, so I couldn't see why he'd stopped, but suddenly I heard someone stomp their foot. "Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

"I thought you had Hinata?" Sasuke murmured, taunting him, I guessed.

Sai was coming back. I turned around to see Naruto swing his fist at Sasuke. The targeted boy ducked and slid around the blond, sprinting towards the exit doors. I stared, alarmed, as Naruto chased him off.

"Sakura-san." I heard. I turned back around, a little disoriented. Sai smiled down at me.

I blushed and smiled back, but kept my head low to hide it as we walked to Mathematics.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be happening. I was supposed to be next to Sai, the only person I could ever possibly feel the slightest comfort next to, but instead, Naruto was, and I was next to Sasuke. I had silently protested. I was supposed to be Sai's mentor for the day. Now I was next to someone who made me hyperventilate for five minutes every time I glanced at him. … Not that Sai didn't.

"Alright, class. Today we're doing group work," Our teacher, Hatake Kakashi, announced.

I struggled to keep from smashing my head through the table.

"We're going to have a race, but, the thing is, you will be racing against your partner. You will be given 3 sheets of paper. There will be one paper for each race." Kakashi said, now handing our paper. I shuddered a bit as Naruto called out Sasuke's name. Sasuke turned, and the brief movement of his arm passing near me and resting on the table behind us sent a small wave of his sent.

I took in a deep breath, my eyes closed.

He turned back around, after having given a deadpanned answer to Naruto, who was now kissing his teeth and looked down at the papers that had landed on his desk. I looked down to mine as well, and found a crumpled note on top of it. I slowly reached for it, looking around the classroom to try and find the sender.

No one was looking at me. Just as it should've been.

I pushed the note aside and looked down at the papers on my desk. The first said: "ALGEBRA". I let out a deep breath; algebra was my best subject. The next said: "Geometry". I groaned. The last one: "Arithmetic". Arithmetic…? Arithmetic?

That would be the easiest, no wonder it was last.

"Ready, set…" Kakashi looked down at his chronometer, "Start!" He said loudly. Immediately, the class was thrown into the rushing sound of screeching, squeaking pencils.

I stared at the paper. Blinking. Blinking. I picked up my pencil and scribbled down my answers.

…

"Done." I whispered to myself as I looked up at the clock and wrote down the time. I smiled and put down my pencil, leaning back in my chair.

"Oh?" I heard. I turned my head to see Sasuke smirking at me.

My eyes widened for a few seconds, then quickly narrowed. I leaned it to look at his time. I glared at his paper angrily. Two minutes ahead of me. "That's so unfair." I muttered. He wasn't looking at me, instead, he looked ahead, smirking in triumph. I struggled to find something to say, my mouth opened and closing, but got nothing. I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes.

Something suddenly hit the side of my head. I opened one eye. There was a crumpled ball of paper on the ground. '_Again?_' I thought. I leaned down and picked it up. As I pulled myself back up, I felt Sasuke's eyes on me. I pulled the paper close to my face as I unfolded it as carefully as possible and read it.

_ytf didn't you read my other note, woman? Jesus. _

… _Making me risk my ass to send another…_

_TO THE POINT. Why'd you run off from tryouts?_

_All the girls sucked._

_You're in, whether you like it or not._

_Don't even try running, silly. I'll catch you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ino._

I gawked at the note in disbelief. I was in? I was IN? What was happening to me?

"Cheerleader?" Sasuke murmured. I whipped around to see him leaning over my shoulder. I nearly jumped off my seat when I realized how close he was. He slowly pulled back to his chair. "You _ran_ from the tryouts?" He asked in disbelief.

I felt my face flush in embarrassment and I quickly looked away. To the front of the class. Ino was staring at me, glancing back and forth between Sasuke and I, and then something behind us. Her eyes twitched a bit, and then she quickly turned around again. I looked back at Sasuke, who had noticed as well.

A few seconds later, the murmuring behind us, which had been going on for quite some time, grew a bit louder. I turned my head and saw Naruto speaking with Sai and using rude gestures. My eyes widened. "Naruto-kun!" I hissed.

He flinched, as if I'd yelled at him, and quickly turning his threatening glare into a kind – fake – smile. "Oh… Sakura-chan… hehe." He mumbled, scratching his head. Sai turned to look at me. I let my gaze lock with his, but he quickly looked away, cheeks slightly tinted. My eyes widened a bit as I glanced at Naruto, who seemed to have forgotten me and was glaring at the back of Sai's head.

I just turned back around to face the teacher, thoroughly confused and wondering when the race for the Geometry paper had started.

* * *

I was being dragged. She'd come out of nowhere, grabbing my bag and suddenly bringing me somewhere. Sai hesitantly followed. "Jesus!" Ino said. I'd soon learned that she said that a lot. As well as; "God, woman!"

I gulped as she came to a stop and I stumbled onto my feet, turning around. She knocked on the door, marked 403, and kept glancing at me as we waited for someone to open it, as though I'd be stupid enough to attempt to run off again. I tiny girl opened the door. She looked up cautiously, eyeing Sai and I, but calmed as soon as she saw Ino. Her eyes were wide and beautiful and her hair was long and dark. The sunlight coming in from the classroom's window seeped inside, reflecting off of her head. There was a very dark, almost unnoticeable purple-like tint to her hair. She was part of the cheerleading team and, if my knowledge didn't fail me, she was named Hyuuga Hinata.

She smiled shyly and opened the door wider, inviting us inside. I had to grab Sai's hand and drag him in; since he refused to do so, on his own. My heart fluttered at the short contact. Inside, the most unusual scene unfolded. There were girls, stretching, some practicing lines, and some seemed to be thinking of movements, doing them only slightly and nodding their heads.

"Hey, hey!" Ino said clearly. Everyone slowly dropped their rhythm and turned to look at me, some raising their eyebrows when they saw Sai behind me. "I've finally brought in little Sakura-chaaan!" She sang, opening her arms widely in my direction.

Some of the girls smiled at me, while the rest just blinked and stared. Hinata tugged at my jacket's sleeve. I looked down to her; her head reached my eye level. "As I'm sure Ino has told you, you've been accepted into the cheerleading squad." She whispered.

My eyes widened as I looked up at Ino. "But Ino, I-" I started.

"No worries, my friend!" She reassured me, sliding between Hinata and I and putting one arm around my shoulders. "Let me introduce you to the team."


	4. Questions

**Cheerleaders**  
_Questions  
_

"Let me introduce you to the team." She then said, ignoring my quiet, but evident, protests. She pointed to a girl with vivid red hair. On one side it was smooth, stick straight and long – on the other side it was cut it random places, layered and messy. Somehow it didn't look as bad as it sounded.

"This," Ino said, as she motioned the girl to approach. She obliged and stood in front of me, analyzing me through her glasses. "Is Karin." She announced.

"Tenten," Ino called. Another girl came up. She was a bit taller than me, and her hair was brown and dressed in a Chinese bun.

"Temari." The next had blonde hair split in four ponytails, the ends spiking out accordingly.

"Hana." A girl with shoulder length brown hair and striking angles to her face stepped up. She had one scar sliding down right under each eye, nearly reaching her jaw line.

"And of course, our precious little Hinata." Ino said, smiling and turning to look at Hinata. She smiled shyly and blushed a bit. Before Ino could continue, Karin spoke up.

"So," She said, nodding diagonally towards Sai, "who's the hottie?" She asked, smirking slightly.

Ino smiled widely, wiggling her slim arched eyebrow as she glanced between us. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked. Even Temari was leaning in and smiling now.

I only edged closer to him from discomfort, but hadn't realized how close he was. I knocked my back against his front for only a moment, and then I quickly step forward again, blushing madly. During that tiny moment I'd felt the hard muscles of his chest and abs contract, to keep from falling over. It had happened to quickly, but the squad had, as expected, noticed it.

Tenten grinned madly. "Oh my god. He's not, but…" She mumbled. I looked down in embarrassment, unable to see who had squealed.

Suddenly, Hinata spoke up, standing beside me, sort of. "Doesn't he…" She said quietly – somehow everyone heard her, while I, who was barely two feet away from her, had to strain to hear. "Doesn't he remind you of Sasuke-san?" She giggled quietly.

Ino looked up at him and blushed, smiling and covered her mouth as she failed an attempt at whispering, "I know! But there's something different about him…"

She sighed dreamily and Hinata giggled once more. Before I knew it, everyone was in excited chatter.

Suddenly, I felt Sai bend over so his mouth was right next to my ear. "Do they know I'm _right here_?" He whispered, his voice hot in my ear.

I shuddered before answering. "Don't worry about them," I said, then glanced at the giggling Ino, "I mean, you _should_ worry, but don't be… afraid." I whispered as encouragingly as possible.

"Um… Thank you." He whispered before standing straight again. The minty smell of his breath lingered for a moment. I didn't understand how it could still smell so fresh, after the disastrous cafeteria food he'd eaten. I hadn't seen him chewing gum, either.

My thoughts halted at a road block in my mind. I needed to stop over thinking things. Or I would fall for him. I would fall for him _hard_.

"Anyway!" Hana said as she turned to me, grinning. Two sharp, no, _angular_ teeth were visible in her smile. "We need to get measurements." She said. She pulled out a measuring tape from _whoknowswhere_ and stepped towards me.

My eyes widened and I realised that if I were to join the cheerleading squad – which I definitely would _not _- I would need a uniform. "W-Wait a second…" I trailed off, slowly edging backwards. Sai was no longer behind me, instead he had moved next to me during some time which I did not recall. I slid behind him, half hidden from Hana's mischievous stare.

She cocked her head to the side, her eyebrow moving strangely. "Aww…." She cooed, "Don't you just look _adorable_ together?" She asked; smirking instead of smiling, I noticed.

I fisted my hands in Sai's dark blue zip-up - part of the uniform – and felt my face redden even more. I buried my face in his back. I heard them sighing in awe, but tried to block them out as I buried my face deeper, and felt Sai's arm twist around to search for me. I suddenly felt a band of arms grab me and soon I was blind folded and surrounded by loud, excited chattering.

After a minute, silence enveloped the room.

"Guys…" I mumbled, feeling the claustrophobia kicking in. Someone untied the red band over my eyes and removed it, revealing the same room I'd seen nearly two minutes ago. I quickly noticed a difference as I scanned the faces around me. "Where's-"

"Oh, your friend?" The girl named Tenten asked, "We told him to head on home and that we'd take good care of you." I could just imagine the hesitant expression on Sai's faced as he tried to decide whether to leave or not.

I sighed as Tenten and Hinata raised my arms and Temari began to measure me. When they'd gotten everything written down I was ushered to sit down with them, on the floor, in a circle. "Since I, the squad leader, Ino, Hinata, Karin, Tenten and Hana have all accepted you into our beautiful squad," Temari said calmly. She was the oldest out of all of us. "It is time for your test, Sakura-chan – may I call you that?" She asked, staring at me.

I nervously nodded my head.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. We will begin by each asking you a series of questions, as many as possible during the time span of two minutes. Ready? Go." She said before I could answer, pressing a button on her silver watch. They took turns clockwise. Hinata then Tenten then Karin then Temari then Hana then Ino. I gulped.

"What is your favourite food?" Hinata blurted out so quickly that I spaced out for a moment.

"Chocola-"

"What shampoo do you use?" Tenten asked even faster. They were trying to ask as many questions as possible with the time they had.

"My aunt works at a salon so I get these expensive-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Karin interrupted me. I would have to keep my answers short.

"No."

"Is that a natural hair color?"

"I think so."

"How did you meet that hottie?"

"On the bus."

"How far do you live from the school?"

"Fifteen minute bus ride."

"Have you ever wanted to cut yourself?"

"No."

"Are you or have you been or have you ever wanted to be emo and slash or suicidal?"

"No!"

"Are you a virgin?"

"I most certainly _AM_."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, _you don't know_?"

"I mean what you think I m-"

"Talk faster, the seconds are ticking away here."

"Ah. Sorry, I-"

"When's your birthday?"

"August 14th."

"Hey, I didn't ask my question!"

"…"

"Too bad, you were wasting time."

"…"

"How?"

"…"

"By telling her she was wasting time-"

"…"

"Wait, you're wasting time right now!"

"…"

"So are you, you stupid-"

"…"

"What's your mother's name?"

"Uh… Mikami."

"Are you wealthy?"

"How much are we talking here?"

"You can't answer a question with another question, Saku-chan."

"Sorry."

"HOW MUCH?!"

"Uh…"

"Ino-chan, please stop yelling."

"…"

Ino glanced at Hinata. "You stop yelling."

Temari rolled her eyes, and the timer went off. "Wow, we did our best yet. 16 questions. Still not what I'd like to get from you crazy people, but good enough, right?" She sighed, shaking her head.

Everyone but I burst out in giggles. Giggles turned into laughter and then into hysterical guffaws. I couldn't help but laugh a little as well. Hidden behind a hand, of course.

* * *

When I returned home, I was ambushed by my giant Dalmatian, Phantom. He panted heavily as he loomed over me, half sprawled on the floor. I slipped my bag from my shoulders and pat Phantom lightly. He moved to the side so I could get up. I dusted myself off, rolling my eyes as Phantom looked up, his tail wagging as though he'd accomplished something. I shut and locked the door, then turned and walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

My mom was in red track pants and a white T-shirt, sitting cross-legged on the couch and eating and apple. She had a fashion magazine in her hands, which she seemed to be frowning at, and her reddish-brown hair framed her young-looking face as she looked up at me. "Hey, honey," She said, waving with the hand holding a half-eaten apple.

"Hi mom." I said, sitting down next to her to peer at the model wearing the most impossible outfit it'd seen to that day. "Woah. How does that stay on, anyway? It looks like it'll fall off of her any second now." I commented, grimaced at shiny smile the model held.

"My thoughts _exactly_." My mother muttered, pulling her hair over to one shoulder so it wasn't in my face. "I've been sitting here for like, five minutes, trying to figure this out." She mumbled, finally flipping the page.

I rose from my comfortable position and walked back into the kitchen, picking a treat from the pantry. "Where's Dad?" I asked over the sound wripping plastic. I dipped my hand inside the bag I'd opened and plopped a chip in my mouth.

"He went to fetch his dry-cleaning." She answered, hearing her flip to another page again.

I paused, looking down at Phantom's pleading eyes. I glanced at the bag of chips. "Dry cleaning?" I asked, reaching to get a dog treat at the top of the fridge. I needed to stop spoiling him so much. He was already too big.

"Yeah, he wanted his suit to be _perfect_ for the party." She said, I could just hear her nodding.

My hand stopped in mid-toss, the treat in my hand, and Phantom whimpering at my feet. "Party?" I whispered to my self, "Party?" I repeated, louder this time.

My mom's head entered the kitchen before the rest of her, leaning in through the passage. "You didn't know?" She asked, bewilderment clear in her eyes.

That could only mean bad news. Phantom turned to look at her as well and whipped me repeatedly with his tail. "Ow! Hey, here boy-ow-" I said and threw the treat in the air. He caught it with a jerk of his hand and happily walked off.

"I thought I told you." My mom said, walking towards me with a frown. "Oh, great… That means you didn't get your dress, right?" She asked.

"Dress? What?" I drawled, I shook my head and waved my hands. "Wait a second. What exactly is this party for anyway?" I asked.

My mom smiled. "You're father's promotion, of course." She said.

My hand slapped my forehead as I sighed in exasperation. "Why am I always the last one to hear about these things?" I muttered to myself.

My mom was suddenly jogging out of the room and up the stairs. "Wait a second, honey." She said as she disappeared up the spiral staircase.

I groaned and went to grab my bag of chips. I glared. They weren't there. Gone.

"_Phantom_…" I growled.


	5. The Deal

**Cheerleaders  
**_The Deal  
_

I fell with a _thud_ and groaned. I tried to roll over, but a big lump stopped me half way. I moved over a bit to sit up. Beside me, Phantom was still asleep, breathing silently and barely moving. I stood up, brushing myself off, and glanced at my clock. I had woken up 36 minutes before my alarm clock was scheduled to go off. I sighed and dragged myself to my own bathroom, connected to my room.

After showering and thoroughly washing my hair, I combed it while it was still damp and applied only a snippet of eyeliner. My eyelashes were naturally long and thick, and my green eyes seemed to pop in their dark framing. I left the bathroom and entered the walk-in closet. I didn't know why we'd gotten a house so large if there was going to be so much wasted space. My closet was huge, therefore was only half filled. Most of the things in there were things I never even wore.

I grabbed my uniform, consisting of a dark blue plaid skirt, a white T-shirt with the Konoha High School's symbol on the top right of it, black shoes, high dark blue socks ending just below the knee, and a gray jacket. I slipped into these, though my jacket and shoes were downstairs in the closet with the rest of the jackets, shoes and umbrellas. I skipped down the stairs; my hair still wet, and sat down on a stool in front of the island.

My dad was making chocolate chip pancakes in his pjs. "You're up early, Saku." He said, smiling as he dropped three pancakes into my plate. I got up to get us both some glasses of milk as he served himself.

"Mom gave me some money yesterday to buy a dress, for the party." I said, still a little new to the whole event.

"That's great, honey." He said, "The party will be at a buffet, so don't get anything that might stain."

I nodded my head. When we finished breakfast, I headed off, grabbing my bag and putting on my shoes and jacket. I left the house just as my mom returned from her jog. After giving her a kiss, I walked to my school, heading for my impending doom.

* * *

I caught the bus on time, meeting Sai inside, drumming his fingers on his knees. I sat beside him, hearing the faint music coming from his earphones. I couldn't tell what it was. I turned to look up and smile at him, and he smiled back accordingly. He took off a headphone, letting it hang, and began to talk with me.

"Sakura," He said hesitantly.

"Yes?" I asked, watching his headphone swing as the bus lurched to a stop.

"Would you… would you consider me as…" He paused, "A friend?" He asked slowly.

My eyes widened for a moment, surprised, but my smile replaced this. "Of course." I said.

A faint but noticeable pink tint appeared on his pale cheeks. "Does that mean I may call you Sakura-_chan_?" He asked.

My smile turned into a smirk as I felt my cheeks warm as well. "Of course." I said, making an effort to look any place elsewhere. No. Not elsewhere. Anywhere but where he was.

"Then," He continued, "You may call me Sai-kun. It you want you." He quickly added, as though I'd be repulsed by this.

I looked up at him, opening my mouth to speak, and then closing it again. I finally said, "Of course… Sorry, I'm saying that a lot, aren't I?" I asked, my smile growing.

"It's fine." He said, looking down at iPod and spinning his finger on it. "I," He started again, I looked up to him as he spoke, "Just wanted to know… because, you talk to Naruto-san like that." He explained.

I didn't quite get it. "Like what?" I asked.

"You call him Naruto-kun. So that means he's your friend?" Sai asked.

I'd never met someone so peculiar. These were the kinds of things you just _knew_. "Yeah, he is, I guess. I don't think he'd mind if you did, though. He said 'Naruto-san' was too formal." I said, giggling slightly as I spoke.

"Okay. I have more questions, Sakura-chan. Is that alright or not alright?" He asked. He was completely clueless. But. He was absolutely adorable.

"Alright, Sai-kun." I mumbled, feeling an awkward silence building as he turned away to think. Suddenly, blue eyes and blonde hair popped in front of me and I nearly jumped from the close pair of eyes in front of me. Ino? No. "N-Naruto-kun?" I squeaked.

He grinned and stood straight. "Yo, Sakura-chan." He greeted me, holding his hand up but not quite waving it. He put it back in his pocket as he stood in front of me, holding the metal pole.

"Dobe, you sitting or not?" A dark, smooth, velvet voice asked. It was near. I tilted my head slightly and saw Uchiha Sasuke standing right next to Naruto, trying to pass. Naruto's huge bag pack blocked the way.

Naruto glared at him but stood sideways so he could pass anyway. My eyes did not fail to catch a second boy following behind him. He as well has dark eyes and dark hair. He wore the same uniform, but was taller and looked well built. When he turned to glance at me I froze in place. He looked similar to Sasuke, related, most probably, but his gaze was even more intense and intimidating.

The sleeping woman beside me suddenly awoke, and after jerking her head around, gathered her things in a hurry and ran off the bus. I should have woken her. Before Naruto could move, the Sasuke-look-a-like, who I decided at that moment to just call his brother, sat down next to me.

God, you hate me, don't you?

I was sitting between Mr. Smoking-Hot-Gentleman and Mr. Smexy-Evil-Guy. I mentally glared at myself for my poor naming skills. It did wonders in defining them, but they sounded retarded. I hadn't failed to notice how quickly Naruto's grin had faded. I spent the remaining five minutes of the bus ride sitting stiff and straight, trying to touch them too much as the bus started, stopped and turned.

* * *

"Him?" Tenten asked, staring pointedly at the back of Mr. Smexy-Evil-Guy's head. Or his ass. I couldn't tell.

I looked at her, nodding shortly.

She smirked, and leaned close so she could not be heard by others. "That's Uchiha Itachi. Obviously, he's Sasuke's brother. Even though he gives off this whole smexy-evil-guy vibe…" I felt relieved and a little creeped out to find out that I hadn't been the only one to think this, "… don't let yourself get intimidated by him. He's in his last year of high school and, oh, he's single." She said. He had long ago turned around a corner and vanished.

I parted ways with Tenten as I walked into my class. Sai was inside; having separated with me when I'd told him I was going to the bathroom. I'd met Tenten on the way back. I sat down in my seat next to Sai around the front of the class just as the bell rang.

It had happened in the middle of class.

We'd just given in our assignments two days from then and had gotten them back. The assignment was basically to write an article on a chosen event or subject and respect to rules of journalism in our text. The title needed to be appealing, attracting, and the text had to be written in a certain way. The most important things were written first, followed by details and other things of lesser importance. I had done my article on high school students and their dressing habits.

When I'd gotten back my text, I quickly flipped to the back to see my mark. "Eighty-eight percent!" I said, beaming. I glanced at Sai.

He was just flipped his over when I turned. He put it down on his table, and turned when he noticed my staring. He was quiet for a moment, and then, as if realizing what I'd been wanting to ask, said, "I got eighty-one percent." He said, and then smiled.

"That's great, Sai-kun!" I said, unable to stop smiling as I stared at him.

For some reason, his cheeks were turning into that pale pink again. The knocking on the classroom door lured by gaze away from Sai. The teacher, Asuma, went to the door and quickly opened it. I felt my heart skip a beat – totally cliché? Yes. – when I realized who was leaning at the door way. Every girl in the room seemed to mimic my reaction.

"Itachi-san, what brings you here?" Asuma asked.

He began to look around the class, his eyes stopping at each face for a just a moment. "The headmaster wishes to see Haruno Sakura, Asuma-sensei." He said, his voice even more alluring than Sasuke's.

My spine shot straight up as I attempted to keep a good posture while I was addressed. "Haruno Sakura, gather your things, you have permission to leave." The teacher said.

I nodded my head robotically. "Yes, Asuma-sensei." I quickly said, putting my assignment in my bag, as well as my pencil case, as I stood up. I muttered a bye to Sai, who just stared at me, as I quickly covered the distance between my desk and the door. As Itachi and I walked out, Asuma closed the door and we began to walk.

"You must be wondering what the Headmaster has called you for." Itachi said in an impossibly calm voice.

He couldn't see me, since he was walking farther ahead than I, but I nodded my head.

"It's just to talk about your suspension." He said.

I stopped mid-step and fell over, scrambling onto the floor. "Suspension?!" I asked loudly, my body straight and flat on the ground, with my head up.

Itachi almost laughed. He smirked, the tip of his mouth twitching a bit. "I was joking." He said, turning and getting down to help me up. "Let me help you," He said, his voice almost a whisper.

I felt a shiver go done my spine as I felt his breath on my neck. He held my shoulder with one hand and put his other hand on my waist, making me blush. I was back on my feet in a matter of seconds. "Thanks," I murmured, falling back behind him again as he pulled back.

He slowed down, though, and was now waking beside me. I tried not to look at him as I walked. Suddenly, I felt his hand near my face. I thought he would grab my chin, but then his hand halted, and he picked a lock of my hair, gazing at it with a curious stare. I gulped. "I actually don't know why the Headmaster has asked for you." He admitted, smirking.

I fought the urge to slap his hand away as he cupped my chin in his hand. I tried to turn away and free myself from him, but he only pulled, forcing me to look up at him and making me take an involuntary step closer to him. My heart began to panic in my chest, beating against my ribs. "Itachi-san, I…" I mumbled quickly, but as soon as I had opened my mouth he had let go, and was now turning into the office. I stopped abruptly, my eyes following him.

He stood at the door, back facing me, but waiting for me to follow. I slowly slid into the office, my face was still beet red, I guessed. I tugged at the sides of my skirt as the door automatically closed behind me. A faint click was heard. I followed Itachi to the secretary's desk, trying not to stare at my feet as I walked.

"This is Haruno Sakura, I believe Tsunade-shishou has asked for her…?" He told the secretary, who visibly melted right then and there in her seat.

"O-Oh…" She mumbled - gaping for a few seconds – and then answered, "The headmaster is already speaking with someone, t-take a seat." She had said everything while staring at Itachi.

I struggled to keep my head straight. Itachi paused for a moment, as though thinking this through. "Is it important?" He asked the secretary.

She stuttered for a moment before answering, "U-Uh… umm… I'll go- I'll go check." She said, bumping into her desk and chair repeatedly as she exited while still keeping her eyes locked on the boy. She disappeared into another room, and I turned to take a seat.

Sasuke?

He sat on the chair closest to the secretary's desk, staring at both Itachi and I. I quickly looked away when his gaze met mine. I shuffled towards the seat beside him, Itachi sitting on my other side. "Hello, little brother." He murmured, smirking, but looking forward instead of towards said boy.

Sasuke scoffed. "… You're scaring her, you know that?" He asked after a moment.

Itachi leaned forward to look past me and to his brother. "Scaring her?" He asked. He then glanced at me.

I couldn't help but flinch. Embarrassment took me over as my face reddened and I ducked it low, letting my pink bangs cover my face.

Itachi chuckled and peered through my bangs. "Your face is red." He pointed out.

"Way to state the obvious, genius." Sasuke muttered, but I could hear the faint trace of amusement in his voice.

I bit my lip to keep from giggling.

"Oh great. Is she crying…? Why's she shaking like that?" Sasuke asked in a deep mutter, "Or… She's having a seizure. I don't see any flashing lights…"

I bit my lip harder.

Itachi's finger stuck into my barrier of locks and pushed some aside, leaning in more. "She's…" He mumbled, squinting.

I couldn't take it anymore. Loud giggles escaped my throat in a giddy beat, shaking as I pressed my eyes tightly and tried to cover my mouth.

"She's giggling…" Sasuke said.

"No shit, sherlock." It was Itachi's turn to retort.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me!" We heard, I turned my head, still shaking as I laughed, and saw the secretary at the open door. "Haruno Sakura, you may come in!" She said.

Someone was just walking out of the room with their hands in their pockets and their head held low. Sasuke and Itachi got up in unison. Sasuke walked over to the boy who had just left the room, raising his head.

"Naruto-kun?" I mumbled.

His eyes looked enraged, and his hair was messy and uneven, as though he'd gotten into a fight. His eyes immediately softened as he saw me, and I noticed that he had a black eye. He realized this and turned his head to hide the vicious bruise.

"Naruto-kun, what happened-" Itachi suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the office. He pulled me in front of him and closed the door behind him, making me face the headmaster.

The blond haired woman looked up at me, her arms crossed over her larger bust. "Haruno-san, take a seat." She said, gesturing towards the two chairs facing her desk. The office was messy, with paperwork scattered all over the place, and one half-hidden, yet visible, bottle of Sake squished behind a row of books on the shelf beside her.

I slowly approached and seated myself. "Is there a problem, Tsunade-shishou…?" I asked hesitantly.

Tsunade scoffed. "Kids these days. Can't they ever come into the office thinking that something relatively good might have happen?" She asked sourly.

I blanked. "… Um…" I drawled stupidly.

Tsunade smiled, surprisingly. "Well, just to let you now, I'm not here to tell you that something relatively good has happened." She admitted.

My heart sunk. I gulped.

"You might have noticed already, but um…" Tsunade paused, sparing a glance at her clock. "Uzumaki-san has gotten in a fight." She said.

I rapped my nails against my chair. "Uzumaki?" I asked.

"Naruto." Itachi said. I hadn't even noticed him sit there - in the chair next to mine.

My mouth formed a comical 'o' as I nodded my head. Suddenly, I processed this information. Naruto had gotten into a fight; as I'd suspected.

Tsunade answered my question before I could voice it out. "He got into a fight with one of the seniors." She explained calmly.

I slowly nodded my head as I listened. "Okay, I understand all this but… How exactly does this concern me?" I asked, slowly.

Itachi shifted lightly beside me. "Because Naruto is being kicked off the soccer team for a few weeks." He said.

The confusion in my mind only increased. "But I don't get how-"

"And you are a cheerleader." He added slowly.

I frowned, gawking at him as I waited for something understandable.

"And we need you to find a replacement." He finally finished.

I paused. "What… What does that have to do with being a cheerleader?" I asked.

Tsunade frowned. "Yeah, what does that what to do with being a cheerleader, Uchiha-san?" She muttered.

He smirked, leaning forward slightly. "She's a _cheerleader_, surely some boys would want to get into the team, with all the… mental support."

I suddenly felt light-headed.


	6. Swimming

Cheerleaders

Cheerleaders

Chapter Six

I sighed as I sat outside on the bleachers, watching over the smoggy soccer field. The squad was performing the routine we were to present at the next game, barely a week from now. I wasn't forced to learn or do the routine, but after what Itachi had said about the teen desire for _cheerleaders_, I would have to, anyway. I wasn't a cheerleader unless I was actually cheerleading. I shuddered at the thought. It was just so superficial. Cheerleading. I shuddered again.

After I'd left the office, I hadn't seen Naruto anywhere. Itachi escorted me to class, though he didn't touch me again at all. It had still been extremely awkward. While on our way there, the bell rang, and I had to separate with Itachi so we could both get to our next classes. I had met Sai at the door, who had greeted me with a strange smile.

We had spent our class without interruption, and now, it was lunch time, and instead of being indoors with everyone else, I was outside watching the squad practice. I wondered what Sai was doing.

"Sakura-chan, are you watching?" Ino screamed from the field, snapping me out of my reverie. She didn't have to. I would have heard her fine, otherwise.

I looked up at her; she had one hand on her hip while the other waved at me. I sighed. "Yeah!" I called back, abandoning my things and standing. I walked down the two levels and headed over to them, noticing Ino's odd frown. I stopped in my tracks. "What?" I asked.

Ino smirked and glanced at Karin, who held a similar expression, and nodded. Karin turned her head and looked me in the eye, shaking her head slowly. "Sakura-chan," She said, "Before we start teaching you how to cheerlead…" She paused, Temari was snickering behind her. Her smile widened. "We need to teach you the basics."

-

-

It was bad news.

_Of course_ it was bad news.

The 'basics' consisted of things like; how to bend over in a mini skirt, how to walk in heels, and how to walk in general.

"One foot in front of the other," Temari kept telling me.

I groaned. "Why do I have to do this? Hinata doesn't even walk like this." I protested.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Hell, none of us do." Ino snorted. Tenten paused. "At least, not all the time. This is for future reference." She finshed.

I nearly tripped over my own feet. "Future reference?" I muttered.

"Yeah. Let's say, there's this guy…" Ino said slowly, wiggling her eyebrows.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine. _Future reference_." I said.

Hinata smiled. "And to comment on what you said earlier… No. I don't ever walk like that. We each have our own way, I guess." She said shyly, her hand held behind her back.

I wondered which one of them had coaxed her into joining the squad. I was in the middle of my first successful run-way walk when I hear a few girls squeal. I stopped in my tracks and mimicked their gaze. Sai was slowly walking towards us, the faint smog enveloping him as he walked. He looked like some guy pulled straight out of a vampire movie. I tightened my jaw. _Do not drool. Do not drool._ I stood still and waited for him to get to me first.

"Sakura-chan…" I heard his faint voice call me as he got closer. I couldn't help but be pulled forward by him, and met him half-way.

"Hey Sai-kun. I'm sorry for running off so fast, I-"

"It's okay." He said. I blinked. "You forgot your lunch bag in class. Chouji said he'd hold onto it for you, but I have a feeling he might have picked out something…" He murmured.

The warmth emanating from his body made me wanted to get closer, to get away from the cold and the sticky humidity. I realized just then what he'd said about lunch.

"I bought you a sandwich at the cafeteria. I hope you like tuna." He said hesitantly.

I beamed; unable to contain my joy. "Thanks so much, Sai-kun!" I gushed. I skipped up and hugged him tightly. I heard screeching behind me, and my head whipped around. I rolled my eyes. It was only the squad squealing and crying out things involving the words 'cute' and 'adorable'. I turned back around to Sai, whose cheeks were not a faint pink, but instead, crimson red. I awkwardly let go of him; I must have been red in the face as well.

I smiled shyly before I began to hear more voices. Deeper voices. _Male _voices. I held Sai's arm as the girls behind us suddenly shut up. I craned my neck to look behind him. I nearly gasped and hid back behind him, but realized that there was nothing to be afraid of.

It was simply Naruto.

… and Sasuke… and Neji… and Shikamaru, and Chouji, and Kiba… and Gaara.

I tried not to flinch and Naruto spotted me, a soccer ball in hand. "Hello,_ ladies_…" He greeted us once he was in hearing range. The girls had moved up beside me, giggling. Naruto's mood immediately turned sour when he spotted Sai next to me. "And… Sai." He muttered.

Sai only smiled.

Naruto glanced at me, catching my stare for a moment, and then noticed my hand grasping Sai's arm. He didn't say anything, and only looked back at the boys standing behind and beside him. None of them had noticed.

I turned to look at my own group. Ino was shamelessly flirting with Kiba, while Hana sent her threatening glares, Karin approached Sasuke, Tenten was speaking to Lee and Neji, Temari eyed Shikamaru, who was completely oblivious, while speaking with Gaara, and Hinata was left to talk to Chouji, though she kept glancing to Naruto, blushing and quickly looking away when he caught her in the act. I was too busy watching the many scenes unfolding to realize that Lee had walked right up to me.

"H-Hello." He mumbled shyly. He immediately noticed my hand on Sai's arm.

I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked - despite the wide eyes, thick eyebrows, Green shirt, green sweater, green shoes and dark wash jeans. I suddenly shook my head. Woah. What did I just think?

"Hey, Lee-kun." I answered.

He blushed. He suddenly straightened his posture. "Oh, dear Sakura-san, I thought you would not like me." He said.

I let my mouth hang open, acting as if I was surprised. "Of course not, Lee-kun. You're a really great guy." I said, patting his shoulder.

He grinned, eyes widening even more, if possible. "Oh, you are just so kind, Sakura-san!" He nearly cried out.

I smiled. "It's not so much about kindness but about honesty, Lee-kun." I said, laughing a bit as I turned to Naruto, holding onto Sai, still. I felt as if I'd collapse if I didn't. Never had I spoken with such a large group before, and it was almost terrifying.

Naruto was staring at me with a blank expression. Behind me, Sasuke was completely ignoring what Karin was trying to tell him, and was staring at Naruto with a confused look. He stepped up beside him, Lee retreating and walking somewhere else. Naruto didn't notice him until he heard his name called.

He snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto realized that he was staring at me and quickly looked away, finding Sasuke beside him. "You keep doing that." Said boy muttered.

"Doing _what_?" Naruto asked, already narrowing his eyes.

"You keep dazing off." Sasuke told him.

Naruto paused, and turned to look at me again, as though remembering my presence. His eyes then wandered to Sai, and I didn't miss the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Naruto-kun…" I started.

He turned back to me, a forced smile on his face. "Eh?" He asked.

I tried to smile back as I searched my head for something reasonable to say. And then something clicked. "Did you guys come to play soccer?" I asked casually, sliding my free hand into the back pocket of my jeans.

He seemed to brighten suddenly. "Yeah," He said, with some enthusiasm, "We were going to practice!"

My smile widened. "Are you lying to me, Naruto-kun?" I asked in a mischievous tone.

He blinked. "What? I wouldn't lie to you, Sakura-chan!" He quickly said.

My smile turned into a grin. "I dunno Naruto-kun," I said, shrugging my shoulders and looking down to the grass without moving my head, "If you knew we were here then you might've just come to watch us." I suggested, winking.

His face turned pink as he took a small step back. "What?? No! No, o-of course not!" He told me, waving his hands in front of him.

I slipped my hand of out the back pocket of my jeans to move a lock of pink hair in front of my eyes. "I'm just joking with you, geez." I said, laughing a bit as I turned to look at the field. It was only half visible, with the bad weather. It was then that I suddenly felt something squeeze my ass. My head whipped around, spotting Kiba in his (expensive) black leather jacket, grinning at me.

"Sorry, but those jeans do wonders." He said, shaking his head as he stared me straight in the eyes. Before I knew it, he was lying on the ground with his hand on cheek and my palm stung. As I realized what I'd just done, I looked down at my hand, a little red as it burned. When I dared look back at Kiba, his canine-like teeth were visible at the sides of his mouth. I gasped and stumbled backwards, Sai's arm slipping out of my grasp, stopping as I hit something firm and warm. I turned to see Sasuke looking down at me impassively and my eyes widened accordingly.

"S-Sorry!" I quickly said before running back to Sai's side. I looked up to him, making sure this didn't bother him. And oh, I can tell you, he was _bothered_. My heart seemed to skip a beat when I realized that he was glaring a Kiba. It scared me.

Suddenly I heard a shriek, followed by a cry of laughter. I slowly turned my head to the sound, and saw Ino bent over, her hand on her stomach, laughing as hard as her lungs would permit her. I blushed and glanced at Kiba again. He wasn't bearing fangs at me, he was _grinning_. I felt even more embarrassed now. I slid behind Sai and put my hand to the side of my face, trying to find my breath. Soon, all the girls were laughing and Kiba joined them momentarily. I heard Hana smack Kiba upside the head, followed by a whiny protest from the boy.

I put my hands to my face, smiling, but red-faced and completely still. When I uncovered my face a minute later, Kiba was standing in front of me, slightly bent over so he met my eye level. "Hey, honestly, sorry about that." He said, a genuine (or so I thought) smile on.

Sai didn't seem as convinced. I had felt him turning to face Kiba as well, as still was a stone wall. I grabbed his hand, somehow knowing exactly were it was. "It's fine," I whispered, my head slightly turned. He seemed to relax. I let go of his hand and turned back to Kiba. "You'll get more than a slap if I catch you at it again." I said, smiling.

His teeth gleamed as his grin widened. "Of course." He said, as though looking forward to this. He went around us and looked at everyone there, one by one. "So, who's up for a little swim tonight?"

-

-

I'd said I couldn't come. _Of course_ I'd said I couldn't come. I was supposed to have already bought my dress for my dad's party, which was only a few days away. And now, I was being hauled into Temari's car to a visit to the lake. _Of course_ I was being hauled into Temari's car to a visit to the lake. I sighed as we neared the harbor.

"Just a little longer," Tenten insisted as Temari turned off of the road and into the grass.

"Jesus, slow down Temari!" Karin said, hopping up and down as the Temari's Range Rover drove down the bumpy path. Said girl only snickered.

Hinata turn to me then, her voice jumping up and down like she was, "Did you bring your bathing suit?" She asked me.

_Lie. Lie!_ "No." I told her.

"Then you'll just sit and watch us?" Hana asked, "That's no fun!"

I gulped. Ino had a look in her eye. "I brought two, in case you'd say that." She muttered with a vicious smirk on her face.

I let out a high-pitched sigh, "Okay, I've got mine." I admitted.

Karin head turned from her seat up front, "But doesn't pass the test?" She asked.

I shuddered. "_Test_?" I asked. _I'd really like to get home now, girls_.

"Duh. Pass it." Karin told me, smiling.

I let out another breath as I reached into the pocket inside my raincoat, pulling out the green one-piece and tossing it to her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, Sak," She said, "You think Sai-kun'll dig this?" She asked.

I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest. I made an effort to look away – through the window. "Would you drop it?" I asked. We had just stopped the car at the edge of the forest. Well, it wasn't really a forest, but just an area with a lot of trees. And hopefully no bears.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend." She told me, lowering the bathing suit. "I'm sure it'll be fine." She held it out to me, a bit of a pain expression on her face.

I took it back and frowned. "So, um, where do we change, exactly?" I asked.

Temari laughed a bit. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but there's an outhouse somewhere in the forest that we'll have to settle with." She admitted.

_Oh, god._

-

-

"Come on, Hinata, hurry up!" Hana said, tapping on the door. It took me a while to notice that no one had used any honorifics (-chan, -kun, -san, etc) the whole evening, except for those who were not present.

Hinata finally stepped out in her lavender one piece and held a towel protectively in front of her. "I really hate it when they make me do this." She mumbled to me.

I sent her sympathetic smile. _I understand completely_. I had already changed into my own bathing suit. It was green and had an open back; apparently it made my eyes _pop out_, too. Hana was back out in her bikini in a flash, and we all continued walking through the forest, following the sound of water. When we reached the clearing, it was hard for me to keep in my gasp. I gawked at the view of the lake in awe, frozen in place as the other girls walked ahead of me.

Temari turned, walking backwards as she spoke. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.

It was almost worth swimming in at six thirty in the evening.

We didn't even wait for the boys to arrive. We all slowly jumped into the water, able to walk in it for about 7 meters out. The water was a warm when we got in; having had a lot of sun once the fog had risen. I shuddered a bit as I adjusted to it, feeling a miniscule fish brush my leg as I walked deeper; the water to my shoulders, now.

I turned back at the sound of footsteps, watching the boys emerge from the trees in their trunks. I swam back up near the edge, sighing when I realized that Sai hadn't come. I would've been surprised if he had. The boys jumped in, one by one. Naruto still stood at the edge, a beach ball in hand.

"Alright, boys against girls?" He asked.

"No way," Karin said, "You guys always win."

Naruto grinned, "That's because we're better." He said.

She frowned. "No, because you cheat." She muttered.

He flinched, as if caught. "Okay, fine. You want do what we did last time?" He asked. Did they do this regularly? Was there some sort of pact between the jocks?

Hana smiled. "Hell yeah." She said.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I call Shika-chan!" Ino yelled, fist in the air. I didn't miss Temari's scoff. I idly wondered what she meant. Before I knew it, Ino had climbed onto the groaning boys shoulders, with the beach ball in hand. "Come on guys, get your partners!" She said.

There was an awkwardness to the whole process. The boys that were present were Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Neji. There six boys and seven girls. I shuddered. Temari had realized this. "You know what? I'll be the ref." She said a little quickly, climbing out of the water. I felt sorry for her as she glanced at Shikamaru and Ino.

In the end, I was stuck with Kiba. Hinata was with Naruto, Ino with Shikamaru, Tenten with Neji, Karin with (an annoyed) Sasuke, and Hana with Gaara. I sighed, remembering the sly smirk Kiba had when he realized that I was the only girl left. I shook my head.

"Ready? Set?" Temari asked, pausing. I gulped. "Go!"

I immediately felt someone push me, and I wobbled a bit as Kiba turned around to face the enemy. Ino grinned maliciously at me. Before I could knock her off, Tenten came from behind her and pulled her down, Ino dragging profanities down with her.

I laughed out loud and Tenten struggled to get her balance back on Neji shoulders. A few feet away, Hinata and Hana's hands were locked, trying to push the other off with sheer force. Hinata's back arched as Hana leaned forward, pushing her to the edge of falling.

"Let's get em'," Kiba said.

I gasped as he briskly walked toward Hana. We stopped behind the girl and Gaara. "Wait, what??" I asked. Was I supposed to push her off? I gulped and grabbed Hana's arm.

Her head whipped around and her eyes immediately wandered down to meet Kiba's. He grinned and jumped backwards. She slipped right off of Gaara's shoulders and into the water. Just as Hinata was looking past Gaara and in our direction, Kiba tipped over a bit and before I knew it, I was under water. I slipped away from Kiba and quickly set my feet on the ground, standing up to free my head and shoulders. I laughed as Kiba rose up and shook his head like a dog, spraying everyone around him.

Naruto raised one fisted hand in triumph. "Yeah! We win!" He cheered. Hinata blushing and let herself fall backwards into the water. She soon resurfaced and laughed a bit as well.

"You know, you guys _always_ win. Hinata is freaking powerful-" Temari was cut off by a sudden hiss.

"Someone's coming!" Hana said, her damp hair sticking to her face.

Temari slipped into the water. Everyone ducked their heads low, the water just under their nostrils. We all crept to the deck and hid ourselves from the oncoming stranger. I was just at the edge. They must've seen the round lump that was my head because they stopped in their tracks, staring in my direction. He was still so far, how could he see me in such darkness?

I lifted my head just a bit over water to speak. "He saw me." I hissed.

"Troublesome."

"Who is it?" Ino asked.

I had to wait for the man to start walking again, still staring right at me from a far. Suddenly, the moonlight seemed to capture his face, and I has rendered speechless. Almost.

"_Itachi?_"


	7. The Problem

**Cheerleaders**

Chapter Seven

"_Shit._ He's going to_ kill_ me." Sasuke cursed under his breath.

I frowned. He couldn't see the others, yet. I climbed up onto the deck, feeling the cold wind hit me as my body surface.

"What're you _doing_?" I heard the raven haired boy hiss at me.

"He doesn't know you're here." I told him before I was completely surrounded by air. I slowly walked from the deck to the sand, water dripping from me like a faucet. I turned to see him closer to me than I'd thought, and stopped. When he reached me, he was looking down at my shivering form.

"W-W-W…" I stuttered, teeth clattering.

"You're freezing," He stated, watching me as I rubbed my arms.

I moved the soaked hair from my face. "W-W-What are y-y-you d-doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing." He said calmly.

"A-A-aha-ha-h-ha…" I attempted to laugh.

He looked over my shoulder, and I leaned sideways, trying to keep his attention on me. "Don't tell me you're all alone," He said loudly enough for the others to hear, expecting someone to emerge from the water. He took a step forward.

I tried to stop him, "O-Of-f course n-n-…"

I heard the movement in the water and froze. He side-stepped me to get a better look, and I turned as well. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't surprised to see Gaara emerge from the water.

"Ah…" He mumbled, smirking only slightly, "Am I interrupting something?" He asked me as he stepped back to his previous spot. My eyes went wide and my mouth hung open for a few seconds, stuttering something.

"Sakura-chan, who is that?" Gaara asked in a mildly dark tone.

I flinched when he slid his hand around my waist, but tried to calm myself. _It's just an act. It's just an act, _I repeated the mantra in my head.

I smiled the best I could to Gaara, leaning slightly into him.

_It's just an act. It's just an act._

Before I could speak, Itachi spoke. "Obviously, I'm interrupting something here," He said, narrowing his eyes for just a second as he glanced back to the water. "Tell me if you see Sasuke, okay?" He then asked me.

I gulped and nodded my head, faking a smile as Gaara sent him a threatening glance and tightened his grip around my waist…

_It's just an act. It's just an act._

… to which I blushed furiously. Once he'd turned his back, we both turned, still holding onto each other, afraid he'd look back, and slipped into the water. I shivered as my body went into temporary shock. I gulped and watched Itachi until he was out of sight. Who knew that Gaara was such a good actor? Itachi had seemed convinced.

"Coast is clear," I mumbled quietly, still blushing madly. I heard the girls begin giggling as they watch my face turn an even darker shade of red. I felt like ducking deep into the water. "Come on…" I begged them to stop, they only laughed, Hinata hardly stifling a giggle as she swam to join me.

She glanced at Gaara, and then back at me. "Sorry. We didn't want to send _Kiba_ after you." She apologized, evident emphasis on the sharp toothed boy.

"Maybe someone a little less frightening?" I whispered back.

She giggled a little more and then smiled. "Gaara's a good guy. He wouldn't have done anything more than necessary. He's into acting, as you might have been able to tell." She told me, her voice low.

I smiled back and nodded my head.

"We should go home now," Sasuke muttered, obviously unpleased by his brother's appearance.

I was quick to agree, swimming right back to the deck and climbing out. Sasuke followed close behind, and the others did so as well, though less eagerly. I shivered as I followed closely behind Sasuke, afraid of losing myself in the woods if I didn't follow his trail. When we found Temari's Range Rover, there were two cars parked right behind it. I walked to the car and leaned against it, waiting for Temari to arrive and unlock the doors. _God, they were walking slowly._

"Thanks," I heard the dark ebony haired boy mumble to me as he pulled out his clothes and a towel from the car I suspected to be his.

"O-Oh…" I gasped, "N-No prob-b-b-blem." I managed to say. He looked towards me, watching me shaking uncontrollably against Temari's car. He reached back into his car and grabbed a towel, passing me the one he'd been holding onto before. I struggled to keep my eyes from wandering to his chest, almost gaping at him.

"Don't just stare at it," He told me, smirking a little as I stuttered an incomprehensible response. I blushed and swung it onto my shoulders; he was already entering the outhouse when the others arrived. Temari gave me a strange look. I realized it was the towel. She was wondering how I'd gotten it from her car.

"It's Sasuke's," I mumbled when she checked if the car door was locked.

Suddenly she was gawking at me, and glancing back to the others, who hadn't heard. After checking if anyone was near, she leaned in toward me. "Seriously?" She asked in a whisper.

I frowned, not getting what the big deal was. "Yeah… why?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked worried for me yet was struggling not to laugh at the same time. "Oh, god. This is _bad_." I heard her mutter to herself, opening the door for me and shaking her head.

I reached in, grabbing my clothes. "Why?" I asked again, this time in a whisper.

Temari waited until we were standing in line in front of the outhouse. "What ever you do, do _not _tell anyone else that that's his towel, okay?" She told me.

I tilted my head to the side questionably but whispered back an, "Okay."

As soon as I turned back around, the door for the outhouse opened, and Sasuke emerged, staring at me for a moment before walking to his car. I heard Temari giggle behind me as I walked in and changed as well.

* * *

I yawned loudly as I closed the door behind me and locked it, walking to the living room to find my mother watching a re-run of NCIS. She turned to look at me as soon as I entered the room. "Hey, hon. Back from your swim?" She asked me.

I smiled back. "Yeah," I sighed in exhaustion.

"Don't forget about the dress, okay? The party is on Sunday." She reminded me.

_Oh. Right… Wait- SUNDAY?_

"That's in four days." I muttered to myself.

My mom nodded her head. "Good thing you're skilled in math," She joked. I rolled my eyes. She opened her mouth to continue, "So, uh… will there be a _boy_ joining you?" She asked, smirking.

A _boy_? I blinked. "N-No!" I said.

She pursed her lips, slowly nodding her head. "_Uh-huh_."

"Mom!" I protested.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm embarrassing, and _all that jazz_." She sung.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go… umm… call my friend." I said, wishing to leave the room before further prodding. She simply nodded her head and turned up the volume.

Once I'd made it upstairs, I logged onto MSN messenger, multiple friend requests popping up. Great. Naruto was passing my e-mail around.

**Lady**** Lavender says:** hey

I blinked. 'Lady Lavender'? Ah. Right.

**Sakura says****:** hey

**Sakura says****: **umm

**Sakura says****: **could you come shopping with me tomorrow?

**Sakura says****:** after school?

**Lady Lavender**** says:** k

**Lady Lavender**** says:** for what?

**Sakura says****:** my dad's having this party

**Sakura says****: **I need a dress

**Lady Lavender**** says: **sounds fun

**Sakura says****: **lol

There was an awkward pause. Well, as awkward as you could get over the internet.

**Lady Lavender**** says: **Ino says she wants to come

Ino? When did Ino enter this?

**Sakura says****: **k

**Sakura says****:** so it's settled then?

**Lady Lavender**** says: **Temari wants 2 come 2

**Lady Lavender**** says: **is that ok?

**Sakura says****: **uhh.

**Sakura says****: **sure.

**Sakura says****: **gtg now

**Sakura says****: **bye

* * *

I let out a cold breath as I walked of the bus. It was getting colder by the day, and I had switched to the winter uniform. I literally ran into someone as I covered my eyes from the wind, some leaves flying along with it. I stumbled backwards; tripping over my own feet and falling onto my butt. I winced at the tingling pain in my tailbone and hesitantly opened my eyes. I had to squint to recognize the two tall, dark haired men in front of me.

"You should've caught her," one muttered. I later realized that it was Sasuke. The wind let up, and I allowed my eyes to open wider. Itachi was leaning over me, staring down...

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd fall." He apologized smoothly.

I scowled when I realized he was teasing me. He held out his hand for me, and for a second, I forgot about the pain in my backside as I took his hand. The pain shot back as soon as I was standing again. "Ow…" I whined quietly, trying not to embarrass myself further by touching it. I smiled as I stood crookedly, hitching my bag higher up on my shoulder. I felt like I'd tip over when he smirked at me, my legs melting right then and there. He grabbed my shoulder as I swooned, saving me from collapsing.

"Um…" I barely said, "Thanks."

Sasuke scoffed and walked ahead, while Itachi let go of me, waiting for me to follow. I hesitantly walked towards him, glancing towards Sasuke when I found the time. I began walking on the path, and he slowed to walk next to me. I kept my eyes on the ground.

"So… who was that boy you were with last night?" He asked. There was something edgy to his voice; strained, maybe. I saw Sasuke flinch in front of me.

I sucked in a cold breath as my cheeks burned. "Ah… um… Well…" I mumbled, looking up at him. My eyes quickly darted away from his stare.

"Hm?" He asked.

"H-He… He was a friend." I told him.

"Was?" He asked.

"Is!" I quickly corrected.

He narrowed his eyes, but only slightly. "I could doubt that." He told me.

I shrunk a little under his gaze. "Friend. _Really_…" I said quietly.

He looked away, to his brother, specifically. "Sorry, but I can't have that." He said, sighing.

I blanked. "… Have what?" I asked.

"You _can't_ have a boyfriend." He said.

I felt my whole face heating up now. "W-What-"

He raised an eyebrow, immediately realising what I'd thought. "No, no. Sakura-san, Sakura-san…" He said, shaking his head, "Remember what we discussed with the principal? About Naruto? Remember?" He asked me.

I only felt my face flame in embarrassment. "O-Oh… right. But he was just a friend. Honestly…" I said. My voice was louder. I heard Sasuke snicker.

"Better be," he answered, "Or you can say bye-bye to the soccer team."

Sasuke's snicker immediately stopped.

I groaned.

* * *

It was later that day that I learned that Itachi was in charge of the cheerleading squad. He wasn't so much the leader, but the one in charge of… equipment. He ambushed me at the end of our lunch break to hand me my uniform. I had cringed at the sight of it. It was gold, white and green and had the Konoha symbol on it – as well as my _full _name. I was in the middle of stretching with the girls when Karin brought up Naruto's fight. "I heard he fought with some guy called Deidara." She said, her eyes passing along all of the girls sitting on the grass with her, creating a circle.

Hinata leaned backwards, her arms holding her up from behind – hands planted firmly on the ground. "Isn't he in your gym class, Temari?" She asked, turned to the blonde.

She nodded her head. They were in the same grade, along with Itachi. I felt my face redden in embarrassment as I recalled the incident that morning. I didn't actually like Itachi – even though he _was_ one of the hottest guys I'd ever seen. But it would've been flattering if he…

"Hey, Sakura's getting all red!" Hana laughed, pointing at me.

I frowned and looked away.

"I can't believe they suspended Naruto from the team." Hinata said with a voice more faint than usual.

Karin shrugged. "He'll be back in a matter of weeks, it's not like we'll be losing the whole team for it." She said.

Tenten snorted. "Naruto is, like, the _life_ of the team. I bet you we lose the next match." She said.

Hana grinned mischieviously at her. "How much?" She asked.

"Stop it, guys," I said. They turned to look at me and I flinched. "I-I-I think they'll b-be fine since they-" I stopped as soon as I read the look Karin was giving me.

"Sakura," She said, "Do you know something?"

I gulped. "Well, I-I heard they're getting a tem-temporary replacement." I said, stretching forwards and touching my toes.

Everyone paused, processing this.

Finally, Hana said, "_Replacement_?"

"Are they _insane_?" Ino hissed.

I blanked. "What do you mean? Wouldn't the team be more stable with a proper amount of players?" I asked.

Temari shook her head. "Can you hear yourself talking, right now?" She asked me. I just stared at her. She closed her eyes and explained. "Our soccer team has never, I repeat, _never_ been changed since the first day of tryouts back in junior-high– that's since _seventh grade_." She informed me.

Our high school was connected with another school by the same name, but a junior-high school. Those who had attended the junior-high school were directly accepted into the high school, but those coming from other schools had to take the admittance exam to enter.

"… Seriously?" I slowly asked.

"Yes..." Hinata sighed.

"They won't be so ready to accept a newcomer, no matter who it is. They're really close-knit, I guess." Tenten said, shrugging.

"I… I understand." I said, still staring.

Karin scowled at me as she pushed her glasses farther up her nose. "Hey," She said, "Don't apologize, it's not anyone's fault… Well, technically, its Naruto's…" She stopped, glancing at Hinata.

I smiled at the way the dark haired girl blushed and looked away, biting her lip.

"Okay," Karin sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes, "It's no one's fault."


	8. Hitting a Soft Spot

Cheerleaders

**Cheerleaders**

Chapter Eight

Temari, Ino, Hinata and I slid into the mall that afternoon – Ino having tagged along once she'd head of our plans. I pulled out my wallet from the deep pocket of my coat as Ino squealed, scurrying excitedly to the first store she saw. I sighed. It would be a _long_ day. Hinata and Temari followed silently beside me as we entered a bridal store. "Ino," Temari called, her eyes searching for the blond behind the many aisles filled with dresses.

Hinata pulled me into one, having spotting a protruding blonde ponytail, and pointed.

"Ino," I said, once we neared her, "It's a cocktail party, not a wedding."

She turned to me, grinning. "Sorry. Wedding fetish." She said, looking sadly at the dresses as Temari dragged her along. "So," She began, "I'm guessing you need a _cocktail dress_?" She asked me.

I blinked. "Sure. Whatever that is." I answered.

As soon as we were out, Ino pointed straight towards another store. "There," She said, "I'm sure you'll find the perfect dress there." She told me.

I smiled as we followed. "You make it sound like my first date or something Ino. I'm not worrying about finding the perfect dress-" She was already running in, scrolling though a long rack of dresses. We hurried to catch up to her.

She pulled one out and held it in front of me. "What'd you think?" She asked.

I blushed and heard Temari gagging behind me. "I-Ino, I am not wearing a _tube dress_." I told her. She frowned. "You want my _father_ to see me in that?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "Okay, okay - just trying to widen the horizons here." She said, throwing it towards me.

Hinata giggled as I pulled it from my face, narrowing my eyes at the tiny dress. "Ino…" I started.

She turned to me, a wicked grin already in place. "Hey," She said, one hand up beside her face, palm facing me, "We'll just try it on with the rest, okay? Oh! Cocktail dress!" She announced, throwing it, along with another few, into my face.

-

-

We walked to the cash register with something one might call a pile of clothes. I sighed and shook my head, the tall and thin middle aged shop owner widening her eyes a bit at our stash. Ino was still grinning, having found more than her own share of clothing, as well as some things for Hinata. Ino wouldn't dare pick out clothes for Temari, who enjoyed doing this herself. I took ages for the woman to pass all of the price tags under the sensor, Hinata and I both watching the numbers rising at alarming speed with nervous stares. Temari only laughed in the background.

"That'll be 371,54." The woman told us.

I felt my brain blank for a second. I almost fell over from standing so stiffly when Ino pat my back. "Keep your panties on, Sakura, it's on me." She said. The brain cells seemed to slowly come back to me.

"Oh," Was all I could say.

Ino smiled as she flashed her credit card shamelessly and punched in her pin number. "See? All done. You can thank me later." She said. Temari rolled her eyes. She re-arranged the contents of the four bags once we exited, giving everyone their own things. One hour of shopping with Ino had been enough to wear me out.

-

-

It was when I arrived home that I realized the trick Ino had pulled. To my relief, my cocktail dress was still there, as long as a cute sweater I'd picked out, but Ino had… _added_. My eyes widened.

"I should've known she'd put the tube dress in here." I muttered to myself. There were also a pair of kitten heels I had _not _chosen but that I liked nonetheless and… a short skirt? What was she thinking? I pulled it out of the bag and held it in front of me, examining. _Too short,_ I deadpanned.

"That is _so_ cute!"

I whipped around to find my mother staring at me all googly eyed, like I was a little girl caught doing something adorable. I gasped and hid the skirt behind me. My mother instantly narrowed her eyes, though her expression was childish.

"Let me see it," She ordered.

I ducked my head a bit, letting out a measly "No."

She grinned. "Try it on!" She said excitedly.

I shuddered when Ino's same expression entered my mind. "N-No!" I protested, turning to stuff it back into the bag, "I didn't even want this–"

"You stole it?"

I turned to give her a 'seriously?' look. "I did not _steal_ this. My friend snuck it into my bag when I wasn't looking. Among other things…"

"There's more?" She asked, perking up, "Oh, but it's so adorable, honey! You never wear things like that, why?"

I frowned, my back turned to her as I pulled out the shoes and dress. "It's not a matter of being adorable or not, mom. I still have some self-respect, you know." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you're going to be prouncing around in it, bending down every other minute." She said, hands on her hips.

I had to laugh a bit at this. "You know me, tripping over things that aren't there, walking into walls – _people_." I reminded her.

She pouted. "Please? For me?" She begged, "I want to be the first-"

"You sound like an eager boyfriend." I cut in.

She slapped me upside the head. "I was going to say _the first to see you in it_." She sneered.

Right. You don't say those kinds of things to your parents. Or something. God, she was insane. I rubbed the back of my head. "Not today," I finally answered.

She grinned a somewhat sadistic grin.

-

-

I sighed, still not ready for the hectic week-end, just hours away. There was always _something_ that made me hate Fridays. I yawned, still living within the morning hours, though the lunch break had just begun.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard someone call after me. I turned and smiled when I saw Sai slowing from his jog to walk beside me.

"Got your lunch?" I asked as I turned back around, though I could see it clearly in his hands. He nodded his head. As I looked ahead, I spotted a familiar bobbing ponytail. I narrowed my eyes. I grabbed Sai's hand and began pulling him forward. "Come," I said, though he was already easily following me through the crowd.

I stopped right behind the girl and tapped her shoulder. Ino turned around almost fearfully, and let her guard down as she realised it was only me. Hah. Only me.

"Hey, Sakura!" She said, her eye twitching as she plastered on a smile.

I huffed. "You do not know how much trouble you got me into for what you did yesterday." I told her. Sai watched me quizzically.

Her eyes widened for a second, but she let her gaze calm before speaking. "They didn't approve?" She asked me, her head turned to me as she walked through the open cafeteria doors in front of her.

I threw an arm up in the arm. "No, exactly the opposite." I told her, shaking my head.

She held in her grin until she found her table, letting out a serene and almost hypnotic laughter. "And you're in trouble because they liked it?" She asked, gasping slightly.

I pouted. "Yes." I said. "Not only it, but _them_."

Ino burst out into laughter again, catching a few stares again.

I let out a deep breath and turned to see Naruto and Shikamaru sitting at their table. "Well, enjoy your lunch." I mumbled. I was about to turn around when she grabbed my arm, her expression suddenly serious.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" She asked me.

I blinked, turning my head slightly to point to the table.

She struggled to keep from gaping at me. Her mouth opening and closing. "Sakura, you're not a soccer player. You're a _cheerleader_." She told me as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

The emphasised word made me shudder.

"You sit here, with us." She told me, her face clearly stating that anything done otherwise was completely ridiculous.

I was about to sit down when I realized I was still holding onto Sai's hand. I quickly let go, blushing, and looked up at him, and back at Ino.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Barbie Doll can stay with you, if you want." She said.

I suddenly felt something horrible burning within me – What was that supposed to mean? What was he to her? My _doll_? – when I realized she was joking. What was _that_? I'd felt like saying something back. Something rude. I looked at Ino, who was waiting for me to sit; wondering why I was just staring at her. I snapped back to reality, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

I heard Sai chuckled beside me. "Barbie Doll…?" He murmured to himself.

Ino and I burst out laughing.

-

-

"I… didn't steal… cinnamon roll… mom…" I mumbled groggily as my eyes slowly opened, light bestowing upon then mercilessly. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, vision still slightly blurred by the intense light. What where these ceilings?

"… Sakura-chan…"

Someone was calling me? I turned my head to the noise, rubbing my eyes again. Some dark-haired, handsome, angelic man stared down at me. The blurriness was irritating.

"... Guardian angel?" I snorted questionably to myself.

"Sakura-chan."

The voice snapped me out of my half-concious daze. I shook my head and leaned in to take a closer look at the angel. My face must have turned the darkest shade of red when I realized my face of inches away from that of Sasuke Uchiha. I was in math class.

"Aah. Awake."

I gasped and quickly pulled away from him, my chair nearly tipped over at the sudden jerk of my body. "Ah…. Uh… Sorry… Um…" I stuttered. He just stared at me.

What was he looking at?

I instinctively covered my large forehead; my weak spot. I paled when I realized what I'd just done.

"What are you doing?" He slowly asked me.

"N-Nothing!" I quickly said, incapable of removing my hand.

He stared at me for a while longer. "Why are you covering your forehead like that?" He asked me.

My hand quickly retreated, as if finally realizing the mistake.

The end of his lip suddenly curled up. "That's what it is?" He asked.

I shook my head frantically.

"It is!"

"No!"

"Your forehead, it's your _forehead_."

"No, it's not!"

"You're shy because of your _forehead_?"

"…"

"Your _forehead_?"

"… stop it…"

His smirked widened. I bit my lip and looked away.

"Leave her alone, Sasuke-teme!" I heard Naruto growl behind us. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Your forehead is fine, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

I turned to look at him. Sasuke was giving him a look. I turned back around, biting my lip again. "No, it's not. It's huge and it's distracting and I hate it." I rambled. Putting a fist against it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not huge… It's not distracting." He said slowly.

I released my bruised lip and sighed. "I know, I know." I said. I quickly glanced to and away from him. "But… It's a long story - A really long, miserable, pathetic story."

"So, long story short; you had a messed up childhood and are now self-conscious of your apparently _huge_, _distracting_ forehead." He said shrugged.

"Messed up childhoods are kind of popular at Konoha, you know." Naruto mumbled.

I turned to look at him. "I really doubt that. Everyone here is filthy rich, Naruto-kun. They've all grown up like princes and princesses." I said, not as quiet.

Suddenly his eyes darkened. "It's not like you've been here long enough to know." He said, his voice clearly edgy.

I flinched and shrunk a bit in my seat.

His eyes only darkened at my reaction. "How'd _you_ end up here? Family suddenly owns some big corporation? Won the lottery?" He challenged.

I blinked, staring blankly at him. "… M-My father just got moved up a lot at the company he works at… He got promoted again last week. This year has just been a good one for him, I guess." I said quietly, still cowering a bit in my chair. "He worked really hard for it…"

Naruto chuckled a bitter laugh, shaking his head. "Sorry about that. I just…"

"No, _I'm _sorry. I said something I shouldn't have." I interrupted him.

He eyes softened completely, a grin dying to spread across his cheeks. He held it back only for a few seconds. "I just had to defend… my friends. Not all of us have wonderful accepting parents who would love nothing better than to love us. Just 'cause we're rich, doesn't mean we've got it all easy." He said.

I nodded my head. "Sorry," I said again, and when I turned to Sasuke he was looking away. "Sasuke-kun?" I whispered. I then realized that he'd moved the farthest away from me as possible, at the edge of our join desks. He leaned forward on his chair, one fist clenched tightly on the dark seat.

Okay. I'd _really_ said something I shouldn't have.


	9. The Difference

Cheerleaders

**Cheerleaders**

Chapter Nine

I let out a huge yawn as Sai and I waited at the bus stop. It was still a little sunny, which was a good sign for the upcoming party. I cursed the sun for blaring so violently in my eyes. Sai smiled at me whenever I winced and looked away from the sun, but what was there really to be happy about? The weather was hotter than expected for the first week of October, I was going to a party in two days, and I was tired enough to sleep all through the night right that moment.

…Maybe from a different perspective, this would've seemed like a good day.

I snapped out of my daze when Sai told me the bus was coming. There was a small crowd around us, watching as the bus neared as well. The vast majority of students had their own cars; the unlucky few either hitched rides or took the bus. The bus halted right in front of Sai. I mentally cheered in victory. We could get one of the good seats; the ones in the back.

I quickly walked up the stairs and walked to the back, Sai sat down at the end of the row, the window to his right. I sat down next to him. I swung my bag off my shoulder and onto my lap, reaching into one of the pockets and pulling something out just as someone sat next to me.

"Hey," An airy voice whispered near my ear, resulting in a violent shiver in my spine.

I turned my head cautiously, looking up and seeing Sasuke, slightly hunched in my general direction. "H-Hi, Sasuke-kun." I mumbled. I quickly tore my eyes away from him and pulled the stylus out of its designated place. I opened my DS.

"Zelda?" Sai asked me as I turned it on, completely unaware of the boy on my other side.

I paused and watched it turn on, I unsure as well. "No," I said, once the screen told me, "Mario, this time." I told him with a smile. The smile he sent me back made me blush and look away in a rush.

"Look," I heard on my other side. I furrowed my brows. I had a feeling I'd be turning my head left and right for the whole ride. I fought the urge to turn towards him. "I'm sorry about what happened in math class…" He told me.

I flinched and watched Mario fall into a ditch. I paused to glance at Sai. He was looking out the window. I turned my head to Sasuke. "Hey, it's fine. Obviously, I said something to offend you." I told him.

He shook his head. "That doesn't give anyone the right to ignore a pretty woman's words so rudely." He retorted.

I felt my eye twitch and my cheeks redden.

He smirked at my reaction. "Sorry, I have a very dedicated history teacher…" He sighed, "All about chivalry." He muttered.

I stared at him, arched eyebrows raised. "And long lives the saying, 'Chivalry's dead'."

He laughed a bit, the sound making my stomach flip, and said, "I assure you that if he heard that, you'd get a five thousand word essay on the history of _science_."

I laughed a bit and turned back to my game. "Anyway, what was it that really bothered you? What did I say?" I asked.

He immediately stiffened at my question. "Is it that important?" He asked dryly.

I paused out of fear. "W-Well, I think so. I wouldn't want to mention it again, right?" I mumbled.

He let out a sigh and looked at me. I kept my eyes on the game.

-

-

"Oh, god. My parents are going to freak out." I said, rubbing my temples as I walked down the sidewalk. Funny how Sasuke walked closely behind me.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. _Really_. And then they're going to think –the party – boys – ugh! No. Please, you _can't_ come in." I said, for the umpteenth time.

He put his hands in his pockets. "Party?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Dad being promoted, and – never mind, nothing." I sighed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." He told me.

"What do you mean, _it'll be fine_? You've got some sixth sense or something?" I asked dryly. Why oh why did he have to follow me home? I turned around and walked on the stone steps leading to the front porch backwards to watch his expression.

"It's huge." He commented while staring up at it.

I flashed him a shy smile. "Yes, I know. I think we have four guest rooms or something. It's really weird… and empty." I told him.

He followed me up to the door. Before I could pull out my keys, he grabbed my arm and spun me around. Something about the way he'd gone through with it made me think he was about to shove his tongue down my throat. I strangled that thought.

"What?" I asked him, trying to sound casual. If my mom saw us like this, she'd probably think the same thing as I had. The thought gagged but, ahem, didn't _die_.

"Well…" He paused, "Do you… you know, have some sorts of house rules or something?" He asked me, finally letting go of my arm.

That had been unexpected. "Oh," I said, tilting my head sideways and tapping my chin, "Right! Do not feed Phantom," He gave me a strange look at this, so I clarified, "The _dog_. And whatever you do, _never_, I repeat, _never_, steal the cinnamon roll with the most sugar coating on it – or you will get skinned alive – and do not _ever_ let your guard down around my mother. She is insane and needs immediate psychiatric help. So… _Do not_." I told him.

"… Insane?" He asked slowly.

I shrugged. "Not in the literal sense." I told him, turning around again and twisting my key in the key hole, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

I made sure it was locked behind me before slipping off my shoes. Sasuke copied. "Mom, I'm home!" I called out, and then whispered to Sasuke, "Here comes the dog, brace yourself." Right down the hall, I could see Phantom sprinting towards us. Sasuke tensed beside me and took a step back.

The Dalmatian ran right up to him and jumped onto him, successfully knocking him backwards into the door. I was glad I'd locked it, or he would've probably flown right off the porch and onto the lawn. I rolled my eyes and managed to pull the dog away from him by his collar, barely stopping him from slobbering all over Sasuke's face. I kneeled down in front of the dog with a serious expression. "Where are your manners, huh?" I asked him as I looked him in the face. It always scared him.

He cowered slightly before dashing back down the hall, tail between his legs. I sighed and turned back to Sasuke, holding out a hand to him as he stared at me, eyes wide and sprawled all over the floor… and door. He noticed my hand and took it. I leaned backwards, still on my knees and in the process of standing up. The jerk smirked and pulled me forward with a (gentle) tug of his arm. I gasped as I lost my balance and fell over. I managed to stop myself by putting my hand against the wall. I blushed madly. Was he _flirting_ with me? I froze when I realize our position. I sat on my knees on the ground, _between his freaking legs_, hovering over him, my back arched in his direction and my hand beside his head, pressing against the door. He topped it all off with a smirk. He watched me fist my hand and pull it backwards with mock-surprise.

"Sakura?" I heard my mom call. I scrambled off of him and quickly rose to my feet. I turned around, to act as if nothing happened, but she was already half-way down the hall, having seen the whole thing. The shade of my face must've gotten darker, because she had this glint in her eye…

"H-Hey, mom…" I mumbled.

She watched Sasuke rise to his feet, and step forward. She then looked at me. "Aren't you going to introduce us? I should at least know who I find my daughter on top, right?" She asked bitterly.

I smacked my forehead and stood between the two. "W-Well… this is my mom, Sasuke. Mom, this is my _friend_, Sasuke Uchiha." I emphasized the word 'friend' but it wasn't that that she'd noticed.

Her eyes widened for a moment. "_Uchiha_?" She asked.

I furrowed my brows as I nodded my head. "Yeah… what's wrong?" _The fact that your mom found you on top of a boy that she apparently KNOWS. AND BETWEEN HIS FREAKING LEGS, TOO._

She quickly regained her composure, and looked at him with strange eyes. She smiled a bit then, but it was a bizarre smile, resigned, held back, as if a real one would hurt him. That was it, like he was fragile. She looked at him as though he were fragile. "Oh…" She only said, "Would you like some cinnamon rolls… perhaps?"

-

-

I sighed. "This is my room. There. You got a full tour." I muttered.

He sat down casually on my bed, as if he did this all the time. Err… _did this all the time_? Sasuke Uchiha coming into teenage girls' houses and getting them into loads of trouble by posing in suggestive positions with them and letting their parents witness them _all the time_? I begged to god he didn't.

I ripped off another piece of my cinnamon roll with my teeth. Chewing angrily as I bore my eyes into his dark ones.

He chuckled as he stared at me. "I've never seen this side of you," He said quietly.

I scoffed. "Well, I've never seen this side of you either. Pervet." I hissed.

It infuriated me even more that he had the audacity to turn slightly smug at my comment. "About when I pulled you down-"

"I'm not accepting apologies, in case you haven't realized that yet." I muttered.

"-It was only to test you. I didn't mean for your mother to see that." He finished.

I just gaped at him, "_Test_ me?" I growled. I stood up and walked up to him. "Didn't _mean_ to? Sasuke-kun, it doesn't matter what you meant; I'm in a load of shit!" My voice faltered and turned into more of a whine. I couldn't possibly stay angry for more than a few minutes. I just wasn't an angry person. I sat down beside him and sighed tiredly.

He leaned backwards on his hands. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He repeated.

I only rolled my eyes, unable to do much more. "So… what exactly were you testing, genius?" I muttered.

"Your reaction. You know, you're really different than I thought you were." He said, "I really thought you'd be like Hinata and shy and everything… but you're only like that at school. You were really about to punch my lights out?"

I smiled a bit. "Yeah. About being different… I could say the same. The only times you talk at school are either when you're insulting Naruto or answering a teacher's question. Even then it's kind of hard to hear what you're saying over all the squealing girls." I laughed.

He snorted. "Which is why I don't talk a lot. Once, I think I asked this girl for a pencil, and then the whole class broke out and started yelling and screaming things like," He changed into a high falsetto, "'_Sasuke, I thought we had something_'. I never finished my sentence." He growled.

I fell back onto my bed and burst out in laughter.

He just stared at me, one eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked.

"God, you're so funny!" I roared, turning onto my side and curling slightly as I laughed.

A pink tint was visible on his cheeks as he scowled at me. "I am not _funny_." He seethed.

I quickly calmed down and pulled myself up. "So, are you going to tell me what I said wrong?" I asked him.

His cheek returned to their pale color and his face suddenly turned stoic.

I sat on my legs and put my hands on my lap. "This is the sole reason why you came, remember?" I reminded him.

He let out a deep breath and lifted his legs onto the bed, turning towards me and crossing them. Another deep breath came before opening his mouth. "What I'm about to tell you-"

"Sakura! It's time for your friend to go home!" My mother called _sweetly_ from the floor beneath us.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Lucky me…" I muttered, "Now I get a whole lecture about boys."

"I guess this is my cue," he said, rising from the comfy mattress.

I led him down the stairs and to the door, where my mother left me alone to say a proper goodbye. Before that, though, I snatched another cinnamon roll for him. "Here," I said as I gave him the treat wrapped in a napkin, "I saw how fast you shoved down the last one. Hope you enjoy this one as much as the last." I said, blushing a bit as he took it from me impassively. There he went again with his attitude. I giggled a bit at how fast he could change.

Ironically, as I thought his, he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward in that I-could-really-shove-my-tongue-down-your-throat-right-now sort of way and whispered, "Bring a few to the party, will you?" He asked me. He was jogging down the stone path before I had even opened my mouth, and then, after my mother had snuck up behind me, he turned around to say a final, "_**See you at the Party**_," and disappeared behind the stone wall.

_Way to end the day. I might as well say my prayers._

I gulped as I closed the door and faced my mother. "We've got to talk." She said a matter-of-factly, a cinnamon roll already in hand.

-

-

I sat down on a chair facing my mother. It must've been two in the morning. I hadn't really counted. Dad must've been asleep by now, to afraid to enter in, what looked like, our _intense_ conversation. "And so… _that's_ why patience and a slow pace are important in a relationship."

"Mom, I've told you a thousand times – we are _not_ in a relationship!"

She sighed and shook her head. "But he's your date for the party! Maybe this is one-sided, but the point is; you _like_ him." She told me.

"Whatever," I muttered.

She stared at me for a moment. "So… what exactly happened at the door?" She asked me slowly.

My face flamed so obviously it was ridiculous. "Well, Phantom jumped on him and he fell backwards. So…" I paused, "When he realized he was in trouble he ran back through my legs, and I lost my balance and fell on top of Sasuke-kun." I lied.

"Oh. Okay." She said. She'd always been the gullible – er – forgiving type.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why didn't you ask me _before_ the lecture?" I asked.

She smiled, glancing at the empty basket, where the cinnamon rolls _used to be_. Her eyebrow twitched. She looked back up at me. "Well, it was necessary. Now go to bed, we're going out tomorrow." She told me.

I sighed, "Fine, fine."


	10. A Book and it's Cover

:D

* * *

**Cheerleaders**  
Chapter ten

_=_=_

No.

No.

No.

No.

Nooooo.

I let out a huge sigh as I stepped out of my room into my new – and necessary, apparently – attire. "Mom, it's _October_." I whined.

She just ogled at me before nearly doubling over and fainting on the floor. "Oh my _god_!" She gasped.

I looked down at the dark denim miniskirt I wore, along with a close-fitting, half sleeved black hoodie and pink t-shirt. The deep V made me blush. "_Mom!_" I protested.

She held her hands to her cheeks. "Oh, honey, you look _adorable_ – and you have mommy's legs!" She gushed.

I nearly glared at her. "Can I _please_ put my jeans on now?" I asked her.

She waved me off with a hand, approaching me and putting her hands on my shoulders firmly. "Okay, it's a little cold outside, so," She walked into my room and pulled open my drawer, "put these on," She passed me my black leggings, "and…"

I just stared at the ankle-long leggings in my hand. "I'm going to freeze." I stated before getting another two things in my face. I kissed my teeth as I pulled them off. "Legwarmers?" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

I slid my feet lazily across the mall floor, my mom nearly dragging me now. We'd just gotten out of another store and where heading for the exit. At first, I'd felt elated. Seconds later, I noticed the hot dog stand. "Erm. Just ketchup." I told the grinning man, who smothered my hot dog with said red substance. I took the huge hot dog from him with a smile, my mother depositing a bill.

"Keep the change." She said, smiling as well. I sighed as we headed back inside. She looked around a bit before spotting a free bench. "There," She signaled me. We walked towards it and immediately sat down.

I let out a sigh of relief. My feet were killing me.

"Sakura-chan?" I suddenly heard. I turned only slightly and spotted Karin and Hana staring at me.

"E-Eh?" was all I managed to say.

"Hi," My mother greeted them, "You must be Sakura's friends, right?" She asked them.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. She doesn't know about cheerleading_.

Karin looked at me in amusement – probably because she'd just figured out that I was shopping with my _mother_. I gulped. "Yeah, we're in the same squ-"

"Class!" I interrupted with a shout. Karin blinked at me. "W-We're in the same class. Yeah. Same class." I stuttered.

My mother raised her eyebrows at me, but showed no suspicion. "Well," She said after taking in the silence, "You're not going to forget to introduce me again, are you?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Ah…" I drawled stupidly before shaking my head and looking pointedly at Karin. "This is Karin-chan," I turned to Hana, "And this is Hana-chan." I said.

My mother smiled at the both of them, but stared curiously at Karin. "I like your hair." She said.

Karin's eyes widened for a second, and then her lips stretched into a sort-of-kinda smug grin. "Thanks." She said.

Hana had been staring at me, so finally I met her gaze. Her eyes were a little swollen – from crying? – and she had the faintest darkness under her eyes. She took in a deep breath before speaking. "Nice look." She said, smiling a little.

It took me a moment to realize she was talking about my clothes. I blushed a bit. "Thanks," I murmured.

Karin was staring at me too now. "Yeah… I'm really getting tired of wearing uniforms." She added.

I laughed nervously.

Hana glanced at Karin with what looked like exhaustion. "Well," She said, suddenly turning to me again, "We were just leaving."

Karin glanced at her, hiding her surprise just barely. "Oh. Right. I'll…" She paused, something flashing in her eyes, "I'll see you at the _party_." She said, and the next thing I knew she was running to catch up to Hana.

I could only gape at their retreating figures.

"… You invited some friends to the party?" My mother asked me quietly.

I kept staring.

"Well, it's fine, either way. I mean, the parties are usually boring anyway." She said, quickly shrugging it off, "But really, you have the _prettiest_ friends!" She said, a sigh escaping her.

I turned to raise my eyebrows at her. "You just called Sasuke-kun _pretty_." I told her.

She smiled. "Oh please, you know he is." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes and took a big bite of my hotdog. Five minutes later, my mom had eaten most of her hotdog, and I was wiping my hands. "I'm going to the bathroom," I told her, "I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded her head; her mouth nearly spewing half-chewed hotdog. I shuddered as I walked off, my hand in the pockets of my open hoodie. I sighed and turned around the corner and saw the sign for the restroom right ahead. I was watching the fountain when suddenly, I rammed into someone. I gasped and stumbled backwards, thankfully keeping my balance.

"Sor-"

"Hello, Sakura-chan." The dark haired boy in front of me said. My eye twitched a bit. One chance encounter per outing would normally be enough for me, but I was relieved to see Sai looking down at me.

I knew I was blushing now. "H-Hey." I said, thinking 'hi' would be too childish. Wait… WHAT? Why exactly was I concerned about this? Right. New school, first impressions are important and uh… Do I have a crush on Sai? Really…?

A hand was waving in front of my face.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Sai asked.

I jerked my head upwards. "Oh, uh…" I mumbled. "I-I…"

He smiled. "You…?"

"Not you- no! I mean 'I'… no 'me'! Um-uh- well, you. Yes, you." I rambled.

"Me?"

"Yes, 'me'- NO! 'You'!!" I smacked my forehead, "Well –uh- are you coming to the um… the um…" I blanked out.

"The…?"

"The game! I'm going to do the routine and-and everything… yeah. Are you?" I asked.

His eyes widened slightly. "You're going to do the routine? You'll cheerlead?" He asked.

I gulped. "Um. Yeah… yeah." I answered.

"Oh." He said, his face falling, "Well… I don't know. Maybe." He mumbled.

I felt my stomach contract before collapsing pitifully. "Oh… oh… okay." I whispered.

He frowned slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm really… busy at home." He told me.

I nodded my head slowly, and suddenly my hands were shaking. "Well, see ya." I quickly said, turning on my heel and running. I disappeared in a crowd of scurrying people, ducking my head of pink hair as I ran through them.

My body felt heavy. My heart was beating really fast. Why was I shaking?

I stopped when I remembered that I was supposed to be going to the bathroom. I wanted to go, but then what if I saw him as I went back? I was about to turn around when I heard someone call me. "Sakura, honey! Are you done already?" She asked loudly from the bench she was sitting on.

I was too confused to feel embarrassed by her yelling. I slowly walked towards her, stuffing my shaking hands into my pockets, and finding it hard to keep a straight face. My eyes stung.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

Crap.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine…" I said, my voice shaky and light.

I took in a deep breath. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

Why was I going to cry in the first place?

"Sakura?" She said again.

I looked away to wipe my eyes. I asked, "Can we go home now?"

* * *

I swung my feet back and forth as I sat on my chair, my arms crossed and my body leaning backwards as I faced the desk, my eyes fixed on the computer screen. The flat screen was black, and the hard drive silent. I pursed my lips and turned around, now facing the smallest wall of my room, which was completely covered in mirror. I stood up, and pulled down the dress as it rode up my thigh. My face was red.

"Honey, are you ready?" My mother called from downstairs.

I sighed and grabbed my jacket and purse, sliding my feet into heels before pushing open the door. I sighed as my mother eyed my walk down the large spiraling staircase, stopping at the bottom and pulling up the top of my dress uncomfortably. She kept staring at me.

"I can't wear this, see? It's too tight and it looks-"

"Great! You might even pick up a nice boy at the party." My mom teased, a grinned appearing.

I nearly fell over. "Mom!" I hissed. She only hooked her arm with mine and led me out the door.

* * *

I sighed as I sat at the bar of the club my father had reserved for the night. Usually, we held them at home, but I guessed that Dad had chosen the place because it could fit the company better. My face was beginning to hurt from the constant smiling. Most of the night, I was confirming my identity as 'Mr. Haruno's daughter' to whomever co-worker came along and asked. Afterwards, they'd say I had his eyes and leave.

A lot of the co-workers were middle-aged, but most where younger than mid-thirties. It was weird, seeing these people dancing around. The stage, regularly used for karaoke, was deserted, and people were either dancing, sitting at the bar, or being wallflowers and talking to those next to them. I took a sip of my sweet drink, which I hoped wasn't alcoholic, and sighed. I tried to ignore the fact that it was my fifth one.

I was _so _not club person.

I looked down to my clothing and my face went red for the umpteenth time. The horrid tube dress my mom had forced on me had gotten some unwanted attention a few more times than acceptable from one of the youngest in the club. At one point he'd been staring at me, and I smiled as I flipped him the bird. I spun the glass in my hand, the red drink swirling casually.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard a yell behind me, loosing my balance on the bar stool and completely falling over (insert yelp here). My drink spilled all over the ground, and quickly I stumbled back up, my hand against my butt, making sure the dress wasn't going to inappropriate places. I turned around as I pulled down the dress as far as I could.

"You look _hot_!" A female voice said. I realized it was Tenten as she emerged from the crowd.

I stiffened as I watched _unnecessary company_ approaching. I suddenly felt ill, putting my hand to my forehead. "Oh my god," I gasped, wide eyes identifying each face.

Tenten was at my side, looking me up and down. "It was Ino wasn't it? She's got a talent for these things." She said, nodding her head as gave my two thumbs up.

"Oh my god," I said again. I couldn't help but noticed the boys stopping to stare too, and I was suddenly fond of the colorful flashing lights. There was Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru there.

"Sakura-chan... you look…" Naruto mumbled.

Kiba was the first to get to me, wrapping an arm around my small waist and pulling my just slightly in his direction. "Perfect," He purred in my ear. I turned to gape at him, grabbing absently at his arm. He didn't resist and let go of me, sliding onto a bar stool.

"Close your mouth, it's unattractive." Ino advised as she passed by me as well, winking as she grinned victoriously.

I gulped and slid back on my seat, my hands getting sweaty. I had to figure out where my mother was. I couldn't let her see them. I put my face in my hands as I breathed, laughing slightly into my palms.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," I heard Hinata whisper as she passed, heading to the bar with everyone else.

"Oh… my _god_." I gulped, again.

"Hey," I heard beside me.

I didn't have to look to know who it was. "… Sasuke-kun?" I mumbled, removing my hands from my face to put my arms on the bar.

He copied me and beckoned the bartender. He then turned back to me. "Nice dress." He chuckled.

I glared at the wall, pouting as he teased me. I ran a hand through my hair before looking at him. "_Thanks_," I said sarcastically.

He smirked, and I looked away to hide my blush.

"How'd you find out about the party, anyway?" I asked, glancing cautiously back at him.

He passed me a drink and I barely caught the sliding class. I ogled at the familiar red drink. "I told her that you spilled it." He said.

I blushed, but kept his gaze this time. "Thanks." I said. There was a short pause. "Oh, wait… Did you pay for that for me?"

He looked away, looking at a similar drink in his hands. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter, I got one too. What is this anyway?" He suddenly asked me, staring hesitantly at the drink.

"I don't know, some guy who was staring at me a while ago bought it for me." I shrugged, sipping at it.

He stared at me. He blinked. Again. And again. "So you drank it? Seriously?" He asked me.

I paused. "Okay, so maybe that was a bad idea." I said slowly.

He raised his eyebrows as if to say sarcastically, "_oh, really?_".

I rubbed my eyes and pushed the drink away. "My mom nearly had a panic-attack when she realized they sold alcoholic drinks at the bar, but my dad said I could handle it." I said, shaking my head as I remembered.

"Wow," was all he could say, and he shook his head with me.

I tapped the glass with my painted nail and turned my head. I saw Ino and Temari flirting with an older, maybe in his twenties, guy at the back of the room. Hinata was sitting in a corner with Tenten and Neji. Just a few steps away from there stood Naruto and Kiba, laughing loudly about some joke Kiba had shared. Neji and Tenten shook their heads at them while Hinata sighed and smiled.

When I turned back around, Sasuke was sliding off his seat. "It's kind of noisy in here." He commented, having to yell to be heard over the song that had just begun.

I nodded.

"Let's go outside." He suggested. I jumped off my chair and followed him to the door. We were outside, standing on the sidewalk, in a matter of seconds. We found a bench and sat down.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I rubbed my arms, "It's freezing out here…" I said slowly.

Sasuke also leaned back, and crossed his arms.

I turned to him. "Can I have your jacket…?" I asked.

He smirked and shook his head, but unzipped his black sweater and quickly pulled off the long sleeves. I marveled at his well toned arms, and had to force myself to look away when I saw that chest of wax – though covered by a T-shirt. I accepted the sweater, trying to remember that night at the beach. It had been too dark to really see anything.

I slipped into the sweater and crossed my bare legs. It wasn't like he was going to give me his pants. I blushed at the warmth of his clothes, but, then again, I'd been blushing all evening.

"I think that drink was alcoholic." I said, feeling a little strange. He shrugged. For a long moment we were silent. I turned to him, seeing the Goosebumps forming on his arms.

"You're stupid." I said slowly.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Says the girl who went shopping with Ino." He said, raising one eyebrow.

I frowned. "How did you know about that?" I asked, surprised.

He looked up to the darkening sky. "Ino's taste is… well…" He glanced at my dress.

I gasped in mock-anger and punched him lightly on the arm. It was cold.

He frowned, and looked at me. "I think that drink really _was_ alcoholic."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back forward. Suddenly, the door burst open, and we both jumped. It was my mom that came out, sighing and putting a hand to her forehead. She held what looked like wine as she smiled at the moon. She turned her head and spotted us, freezing on the spot.

"Oh, Sakura, honey," She said, and began walking slowly towards us. She frowned at the sweater I had over my dress before she noticed Sasuke, sitting sloppily beside me. There was a glint in her eyes that I did _not _like.

"Mom, _wait_-" I began, but a girlish squeal erupting from her lips and her knees buckled as she glanced between the two of us.

"Oh, Sakura! He's your boyfriend, isn't he? Oh, gosh. I knew it!" She gushed, walking quickly to the side of the bench. I moved over, and she sat down. "You two are so adorable." She sighed, and then took a sip of wine.

I put my palm to my forehead. "No, mom… He's not my boyfriend. He's just a really nice friend. Okay?" I said firmly.

She shrugged. "Well, okay…" She said.

I knew she wasn't convinced.

* * *

Just... Just don't eat me.

You see, I do have a life. And though I have mastered the art of procrastination, I knew I had to finish this. I'm practically done chapter 11. I'll just add in a few more bits for you people, to make you... uh... happy-er? Yeah. So.. um... don't throw me into a boiling pot of... poison.

Yeah.  
Thanks.

:D


	11. Me, Myself, and My Confusion

**Cheerleaders**

Me, Myself, and My Confusion

The day of the game drew near. On Monday, I was already jumpy and couldn't keep calm. On Thursday, after school, we'd show off our routine. I was entrusted with the easier tasks – you know, just tossing people high into the air – while the more experienced members did amazing flips and stunts. Three times during practice, I've gotten hit in the face by either a foot, hand or other head. Catching Ino, flying in the air, was difficult, because she had so much hang time that it was hard to guess when she was going to come down.

I started out with a heavy brown sack first. Which had, at one point, dislocated my wrist (Karin was _delighted_ to pop it back for me), and had knocked me in the head more than a few times. Despite the pain that came along with cheerleading, there were some upsides. I felt my confidence had gone up, even if just by a little. I felt like I'd accomplished something great in being able to throw and catch human beings perfectly, and I felt stronger.

I still hadn't told my mom though, who looked at me funny every time she saw me come home late, looking exhausted. I knew that if we didn't work our butts off and impress the spectators, the cheerleading squad would be indefinitely removed. Ino told me they'd been threatened twice already in the past.

Plus, there was that deal about a new member to replace Naruto. Apparently, the guys were to host try-outs on Monday. That is to say; Today. The squad, excluding I, had decided that it was 'necessary' to witness these tryouts and help out with picking; though I knew they only wanted the temporary replacement to be _exceptionally good-looking_, as Hinata had put it when I'd questioned the girls' motives.

So currently, I was watching the clock placed right over the black board.

_Three, two, one_.

The bell rang and almost immediately everyone was standing and heading for the door. I was one of the last to exit. I was walking behind the growing crowd and was so overwhelmed by the amount of people around me I nearly missed my locker. After safely leaning against it, I watched the group move quickly but in orderly fashion down the hall. The whole throng of teenagers were heading outside, but not to the bus stop, to the field at the back of the school. They had _all_ come for try-outs? I knew the school was big on sports, since we pretty much owned in every single one we played in, but this was just _insane_.

When the group thinned to a few chattering kids, I saw that the hall was still pretty populated. I sighed and turned around to my locker. I was just pulling open the Dudley lock when a group of people closed in around me. I turned around, to see more than a few new faces. There was one that I recognized the second my eyes found it.

Itachi looked as calm and collected as ever, with his blank expression bordering on amusement. Standing next to him were other students of the same age, grade, and, mostly, size. One very pale one – so pale he seemed almost blue – was extremely tall, towering over me with a sharp grin.

"Hey, pinky," The blue-man said in an edgy, deep voice.

"Uh..." I began, but stopped myself when he laughed aloud. I took that moment to examine the rest of the group. One was blonde, with blue eyes, and he looked fashionable enough. But his hair was long and pretty enough to make me question the smile he directed at me. On the other side of Itachi was a red head, with eyes that seemed to tell many stories. Something about him seemed strange. I then saw his left hand. It was wooden, and attached to his human wrist, unlike the rest of him. _He must've been in an accident_, I thought.

He looked at me, with a serious look, and said, "You're Sakura, the cheerleader?"

I flinched at the sound of my own name in his shiver-inducing voice. "Uh, yes." I said weakly, feeling my back against the lockers behind me as I stepped back.

"What're you doing here, standing all alone, uh?" The blonde one asked me.

I blinked, and half-turned to my locker. "Well, I was j- I was just putting my things away." I said quickly, stumbling over my words.

They all stepped to the side and looked into my locker. I held my hands in front of me, before my chest, feeling a little safer that way.

"You're going to see the try-outs, right?" The blonde spoke again.

I nodded nervously, and turned back to face them properly. Something about them... they were just too intimidating for me. But I faced them nonetheless, and I steadied my breathing, but not my heart.

"Then we'll go together." Itachi said, in a tone of finality. He was the student council leader for a reason. And then I freaked myself out by imagining what would happen if I opposed him.

I nodded again, wordlessly. I put my things away as quickly as I could, but the blonde kept picking things out of my locker to check them out. Before I closed my locker again, bag equipped with homework, he handed me my sketch book, mandatory for Art class, and nodded approvingly. I smiled and put it in my locker before finally closing it.

"Deidara, by the way." He said.

Before I could speak, the blue man said, "Kisame."

And then, the red head finished with, "Sasori."

I just nodded, and let them walk with me to the back doors, two behind me and one on each side. Students looked at me with strange expressions I couldn't read. I ignored them, and pushed open the two doors in front of me.

-

-

I already knew the Stadium was huge, but seeing it with actual people in the bleachers made it seemed even bigger – _ginormous_. It was barely a quarter filled, and the whole soccer team was pacing around the field, while soon-to-be players were doing warm ups on the field. While gazing at the open area, I didn't notice the four boys slip away.

"Sakura-chan," I heard, and turned to see Gaara, just coming out through the back doors. I turned a bit as he stopped at my side, looking at the field.

"Hm?" I said, pulling down the rolled up sleeves of my thin black sweater.

"Who were those guys you were talking to?" He asked me, just as he began walking forward.

I shrugged, trying to act like they hadn't scared the crap out of me. "Itachi and his friends." I said.

He glanced at me, eyes narrowing. "Kisame, Deidara and Sasori?" He asked.

I nodded, suddenly remembering the names.

He bit his lip in a way that made me nervous as we approached the bleachers. "Okay," He said, "Don't talk to them too much. They're bad news."

I didn't question him, only nodded and watched him run to the middle of the field, where his teammates awaited him. I saw the squad, sitting on the second row. Some of them had already seen me. They waved me over and I struggled to walk around and over the annoyed teenagers already sitting down.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I passed by one particularly pissed junior. She glared but pulled her feet back to let me pass. I rolled my eyes as soon as I'd passed her and finally found my seat between Ino and Hinata.

"Yo," Ino said, eyes on the new players, "We should totally get that one, over there…" She pointed to a tall, dark haired boy.

Temari scoffed. "_Please_, Ino. Tall, dark and handsome is all you can come up with?" She looked pointedly at another boy on the field. "How about him?" She asked.

Hinata shook her head. "He looks kind of full of himself. Look at the way he's standing." She observed, and I had to nod at this.

Temari was about to retort, but was interrupted by the blowing of a whistle. People cringed at the sound, sharp and piercing, but suddenly everyone had their eyes on the field. The newcomers were taking shots at the goal, all standing in a straight line. They were each given three balls, at three different spots on the field. The more goals they scored, the better chance they had of being accepted.

Hinata leaned forward and looked across me, "Karin!" She called. I watched as Karin also leaned forward and gave her a questioning glance. Hinata nodded to Sasuke, who was at the end of the bleachers, sitting down and drinking water. "Ask him!" She said in a low hiss.

Karin blushed and nodded, before standing up and walking down onto the next level. When she got to the ground, she walked over to him.

"What's she doing?" I asked in a whisper to no one in particular.

Ino turned to me. "She's been thinking of asking him out on a date for a while now. I think he knows she likes him." She said quietly, her body facing me but her eyes on said two people.

"Oh." I said, and leaned back in my seat. It was hard to explain how I felt. Maybe I was a little jealous. I was definitely disappointed when I saw him smirk and nod his head, and she smiled brightly back, though I felt guilty immediately afterwards. I tried not to sink in my seat as she came back, practically skipping as she got back to her spot by Hana.

I could see Temari glance at me, but I pretended I didn't. I remembered a conversation I'd once had with Itachi.

_He looked away, to his brother, specifically. "Sorry, but I can't have that." He said, sighing._

_I blanked. "… Have what?" I asked._

"_You _can't_ have a boyfriend." He said._

_I felt my whole face heating up now. "W-What-"_

_He raised an eyebrow, immediately realising what I'd thought. __"No, no. Sakura-san, Sakura-san…" __He said, shaking his head, "Remember what we discussed with the principal? About Naruto? Remember?" He asked me._

_I only felt my face flame in embarrassment. "O-Oh… right. But he was just a friend. Honestly…" I said. My voice was louder._

"_Better be," he answered, "Or you can say bye-bye to the soccer team."_

"Sakura-chan," Hinata said, awakening me from my reverie.

I quickly sat up straighter. "Yeah?" I asked.

She pointed to the field. Naruto was dragging someone forward, and he didn't look happy. I had to squint to recognize who it was. "Sai!" I couldn't help but gasp. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You tell me." Ino scoffed. "It's _Naruto_. Who knows what he's up to now?"

I just stared as Sai jerked his arm out of Naruto's grasp and stopped. Naruto turned around, and began saying something loudly. Loud, but not loud enough. We couldn't hear anything. Hinata put her hand to my back and pushed me forward.

With sad eyes, she said, "Go."

I stood. I didn't glance at anyone before jumping down the steps towards the ground. I walked briskly to the center field, where everyone was. I didn't want to run, but if I walked it would take too long. I watch Naruto point to the players, who were still shooting despite the apparent conflict, and yell something more. I couldn't hear exactly what he'd said, but it seemed like he wanted Sai to try.

What would be the point of that? If he'd wanted to join he would have done so on his own.

I started a quick jog just as someone bumped me from behind. I turned to see Sasuke, who looked right back at me. I turned back around just as we arrived at Naruto's side. Sasuke stopped there but I walked towards Sai.

"What's going on?" I asked to both him and Naruto, though my eyes were on him. He looked a little angry, or maybe just annoyed. The point was that he wasn't happy, and I wanted to know why.

"Naruto wants me to try-out." He said quietly. I could tell he was trying to calm himself down.

I stopped beside him and turned to look at Naruto. The blonde just glared at him. But then Sasuke glared at Naruto, who then gave up and turned around. I looked up at Sai, and saw that he was scowling into nowhere. I hesitated before taking his hand.

"Hey, whatever it is, you guys can deal with it later. No one wants any trouble, so let's just get away from the field." I suggested, and tugged at his hand.

He nodded, and I let go of his hand. We began to walk back to the school, away from the bleachers. We kept going until we were back in the school, walking in the empty hallways (with a few exceptions).

"I'm going to get my stuff, okay?" I said when we arrived at his locker. He nodded wordlessly and I quickly turned and left. As soon as I passed into another hall, my cheeks turned pink. What would everyone think? And the squad was supposed to come in half-way through the try-outs and 'encourage' the players. I smacked my palm against my forehead. Just as I was passing by an open classroom door, a hand reached out to me.

I dodged the outstretched fingers at the last minute and stepped backwards. Itachi was at the door, crossing his arms and giving me a look.

"Okay, okay." I said, putting my hands up, "I know I'm supposed to be out there, helping to _pump-up the players_ in an atrociously small skirt and waving pom-poms around but I'm just being the good guy, or girl, I should say, and making sure Naruto doesn't get _permanently_ suspended from the team." I raised my eyebrows as if to say; '_Okay? You got it?_'

But he only looked surprised as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Well done. You didn't stutter even once." He said, and then began to clap; slowly and deliberately.

My face flushed again. "W-Well, I-"

He stopped clapping and put one hand up to stop me. "I understand that you only want good out of this, but you should really be on the field right now." He said.

"But my friend-"

"With your friend." He paused, "Assuming that he is _just_ your friend…"

I quickly nodded, "Y-Yes, of course. Just f-friends!" I said, waving my hands in front of me.

He didn't look like he believed me but decided to let it slip. "Fine, Sakura Haruno, but you better watch it. To the boys, you're like… fresh meat." He explained.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You see, now that you're a cheerleader, everyone knows you. I'm not saying that you weren't attractive before, but I'm saying that no one noticed that you were. Now you are standing in the spot light and the soccer team's got first dibs on you."

"_W-What?_" I sputtered.

"Mm-hmm." He said, nodding. "The problem is, you've got your friend, see? And now there's this huge debate as to who spotted you first. Who was it?" He asked.

I stood there gaping. "But I don't think they really-"

He shook his head, and suddenly he was waking away.

"Itachi!" I called after him, but he didn't stop. I stared after him, walking like a normal student in the halls, and then let out a long sigh. I turned around just as Sai appeared around the corner. I struggled to smile.

"Hey," I said, "I just went to the bathroom." I lied.

He smiled, "Okay."

I tried not to feel too guilty about lying to him. He would believe anything I said. After getting my bag and my scarf from my locker, we began to walk to the front doors. These doors led to the bus stop. We walked all the way there in silence, our footsteps making a mismatched beat as the distance between us and the school grew.

We arrived at the bus shelter and stood inside. I leaned against the advertisement and looked up, sighing. The sky was clear and it was sunny, but the breeze carried a cold October chill. I was glad I'd worn black leggings under it so that my skin wasn't bare. I felt Sai's stare on me, so I looked back down at him. He took one too many steps forward.

I felt his breath against my face as he said, eyes dark and unreadable, "Sakura."

I looked up at him, and bit my lip. "Yeah?" I responded weakly, putting my shaky hands in the pockets of my uniform hoodie.

He said, "I like you."

My eyes widened, and he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against mine.


	12. Dedication

**Cheerleaders  
**_Dedicated To Confusion  
_

I froze at the feeling of his lips against mine, a cold shiver slithering up my spine. It was nothing, just a quick peck – I knew this but my heart was thumping so fast. He was already pulling back, and I reached forward, unconsciously, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Sai…" I began, but my words lost themselves in the air.

_I like him a lot_, I thought to myself nervously.

His face betrayed nothing, but his eyes were like the pages of an open book. Regret, happiness, sadness, confusion; I saw it all through his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." He said suddenly, and slowly, these things I could see were translating themselves into an expression. It was so hard to read – yet I understood every word.

Without a second thought, I pulled him back towards me, and gave him my own kiss. It was something bolder, yet softer. I didn't know him. There was so much about Sai that I never tried to decipher. I liked him and he liked me – but how deep did that go? I wanted to understand him. I had both my hands on his cheeks now, forcing him to stay with me, just a few more seconds, and he obliged.

Finally I let him go, though his face and mine were still so close I could feel the hot breaths erupting from his nostrils, and surely he could feel mine, escaping my parted lips. My common sense told me it was too early – but my heart was beating in a frenzy. I wanted to kiss him again.

I thought,_ I like him too much_. One image of Itachi flashed in my mind. People stared, but I didn't care, I stared straight at him.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. Sai-kun, we don't know each other. A-And I think that should come before anything." I said so faintly, I hardly realized I was saying it. "Jeez, I don't know what came over me." I felt my face darken, and we leaned closer to each other, again. I had spoken but my own words were def to my ears. I didn't want to hear them – I just wanted _him_. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down to meet me. It felt so normal, so familiar to have him in my grasp.

"Sure," was all he could say, before our lips met again.

* * *

I came back home, feeling oddly blissful, light on my feet… and _tired_. I let my bag drop at the door, flung off my shoes and unzipped my sweater. I walked into the kitchen. What? No cinnamon rolls today? I sighed and opened one of the fridge doors. It looked pretty deserted in there. I picked up the carton of orange juice and shook it. Before opening it, I checked my surroundings. Finding no one in immediate sight, I drank the juice straight from the carton.

"Sakura?" I heard my mother call, and nearly chocked on the beverage as I quickly pulled the carton from my lips. I gulped loudly.

"Yes, I'm home!" I yelled back. I heard her footsteps coming down the stair case and hid the carton back in the fridge before closing the door.

A second later, she appeared at the island and put her elbows on the counter. "You're a little late, sweetie. Where were you?" She asked, her mischievous tone causing overexagerated eye-rolling on my part.

_Don't give yourself away. Don't give yourself away._ "_Not_ with Sasuke." I muttered, pulling off my sweater.

"Well," She said, smiling brightly, "Your lip gloss is a little smudged."

I felt my stomach churn but kept a calm composure as I nodded. "I had a donut." I explained (cough, lied, cough), running my finger along my lips. "It was good." I said and folded my sweater over my arm. I held my head high as I walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, where I found the staircase and quickly ran up.

"By the way, your friend called!" She yelled from the end of the staircase, still smiling.

"Okay, thanks!" I replied, and literally ran into my room. As soon as I was inside, I closed the door behind me. I nearly collapsed onto the floor, leaning forward so my awaiting desk chair caught me. I sunk into my seat and tossed my sweater onto my bed. I was now only in the thick white uniform shirt, grey, white, and blue chequered skirt and black leggings.

I let out a long sigh before sitting up straight and picking up the cordless phone on my desk. I checked all of the calls I'd received. My heart was beating hard, going way too fast. I put my hand to my chest. Hopefully, a heart attack was improbable.

"Who's this…?" I mumbled to myself, forgetting my frantic mood for a moment. The system had identified the phone number but there was no name. I took a deep breath and pressed TALK on the cordless phone. I put it to my ear and waited.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line was light, female – and familiar.

I swore under my breath. "Um. It's Sakura." I mumbled.

There was a silent pause on the other line, and I faintly heard a cat's meow. "_How could you?!_" She yelled loudly into the line.

My jaw hung loosely. I quickly composed myself. "Well, I-"

"No. I don't care. You know who was recruited? Some guy who has a _hydration problem_. He needs to drink water every _fifteen minutes_, Sakura. _Fifteen minutes_. This is a _soccer game_, and he wants to drink water _every fifteen minutes_?!"

"Just let me-"

"No. I don't want your explanation. We were supposed to do the routine and you ditched us. And guess what? Tsunade-sama nearly skinned our asses for not being ready. Why weren't you there?!"

"I-"

"No! Be quiet, woman. You nearly screwed us over, but I – _we're_ – giving you another chance. The game is on _Thursday_. Don't forget. All you have to do is catch three flips and steady the pyramid. Oh, and since you're still new in the squad, you can sit out the cheering routine. Because, you see, if Tsunade-sama isn't impressed she's _getting rid of us_. Why? Not because she doesn't like us. But we _cost money_, and she's strict about having the necessary funds for the _actual _teams. We can't be the best if we don't have the best equipment, Sakura."

I nodded, and said, feebly, "Okay."

"I'm sorry, and all that, but this is really important to us, okay? Thanks. Bye." And then Sakura's ear met the dial tone. She pressed the END button and put the phone down.

Wow. So much in one day? I stood from my seat and let myself fall on my bed.

And then the aching in my chest was too hard to ignore. Karin had just yelled at me – and now I felt ashamed and regretful. It had been my fault, totally and completely mine. Itachi had even warned me. But Sai… It was too much pressure. There was too much attention. How had I even survived until now? Just like I'd thought; I wasn't at all cut out for this.

I was still Sakura: the nobody and the coward with the large billboard forehead and the bubblegum pink hair. How disgusting.

I turned to bury my face in my pillow, and cried.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, still clothed in my uniform, legs hot from wearing leggings the whole time. I checked my clock; _3:57 AM_. Wonderful. I rolled over and slowly sat up. The light had been turned off, probably by my dad, who was big on energy consummation. I tripped, hopped, and leaped to make it around the things on my carpeted floor and to open the door. There was nightlight plugged into the hall in the hallway. I rolled my dry, hurting eyes.

_I'm an idiot. I'm a freakin idiot and I should slap myself for being so stupid_, I thought to myself, my tears long gone. Instead I had a glare in place.

I tiptoed down the stairs soundlessly, feeling like a panther on the hunt. I got to ground level and hurried to the front door, where I'd left my bag. It was open. I swore to myself, and then covered my mouth. That had been a little loud. I kneeled down in front of it, and the moment I grabbed it, I knew who the culprit was. I shuddered as I lifted my hand to my face.

Drool.

"Phantom…" I growled under my breath. He had opened it and… stolen my tuna sandwich? My eyes found the worse of the crimes. My uniform was there, in plain view. I pulled it out of my bag in near pitch darkness – there were night lights down here, too. Now I was _really_ mad. A part of the skirt was torn and there was slobber all over the green top.

I swore even louder, but I was too mad to care who might've heard. I quickly took out the cheerleading uniform and ran down the stairs. I was still in my school uniform though – and it was chilly downstairs with just the T-shirt as my top. It was thick enough not to be seen through, even when wet, but it didn't make me any warmer.

I finally made it to the laundry room. Here, the cement floor was bare – and freezing cold. I was glad I had my leggings on, working at keeping both my feet and legs warm. I felt the Goosebumps appearing on my arms, though, so I quickly threw the shirt, as well as other laundry into the machine. I started it before I ran to a pile of boxes along a parallel wall and retrieved the one (labelled) where we'd stored the sowing machine. I didn't hesitate to run right back out. The basement was still crowded with boxes, some still full, so I had to watch my feet as I got to the stair case, walked up to the main floor and closed the door to the dark, cold room below.

I tittered to the living room, where I took out all the equipment and string needed to repair the skirt. Needless to say, it would be a long night.

* * *

Sai was absent for the whole day of school. I was both relieved and disappointed. I was glad I had some time to think about what had happened just the day before, but I still wanted to see him. I had to clear some things up – this time without listening to my hormones (they all said, "Kiss him! Kiss him!"). Karin was especially sour with me. I could understand why, since she was the only one going AWOL. Also, I hadn't told anyone about the incident with my uniform and didn't intend to – unless of course they noticed the obvious rip that made a squiggly tear up my thigh.

Anyway.

I had just left my last class – it was 11:40; lunch – when I spotted them, halfway down the hall. The first thing I did was stop. So suddenly so, that I created a five people chain reaction crash behind me. I muttered a quick sorry before barely sprinting away and taking cover by Hinata's locker. She didn't seem to have noticed the scene going on so blatantly a few… maybe _a lot_ of meters away.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," She said with a smile, though she didn't look at me, only blinked at the inside of her locker as she opened it.

"Hi." I said, and then I watched her but away her things.

She started talking, but then I had already focused on what had been disturbing me the moment I stepped out of the classroom. It was Karin, flirting with another student. At first, I'd thought it was Sasuke, but then I realized they looked nothing alike. I didn't recognize him. He had a slim athletic build and his hanging hair was practically blue-white. I narrowed my eyes as he reached for her, but she put a hand to his chest to push him away.

I would've been fine with that reaction. Karin was a pretty girl. Her outer exterior made her seem like the quiet, studious type, with her glasses and calm eyes, but she was brave and bold and as unique as her hairstyle. She must've been approached by more than a few guys in her lifetime.

But Karin's hand stayed on his chest just a little too long. I knew the signs, and this was bad. I'd once been a quiet observer, and I'd seen my fair share of high school drama.

_This is_ _horrible, horrible, horrible_.

They were definitely flirting with each other – both of them laughing or giggling or smiling or smirking or grinning.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong_, I thought in a mild state of panic.

Wasn't she supposed to go out with Sasuke or something? The boy she'd been chased for weeks, maybe months? I couldn't let it happen.

I walked right around Hinata, hoping that she hadn't still been talking and thought I'd ditched her. I kept a steadied stride, though. I had to fix this, I knew. Just _one warning and that's it,_ I told myself, _You don't need to get involved. You've already been yelled at once._

But people make mistakes right? It suddenly occurred to me that I was probably making one as my foot made for another hit to the ground. Karin began looking around cautiously as the light haired boy spoke to her. I stopped, my shoes squeaking on the floor. Slowly, she was turning her head in my direction.

Had she heard me? She couldn't have.

Did I have time to turn back? I didn't get the chance to make such a decision - someone had come out of nowhere and slid in front of me.

Suddenly, safe; we were both out of each other's sights.

"Sakura-chan! Where were you?" Kiba asked, throwing an arm around my shoulder and making me swivel around weakly.

"Um... Hi… Kiba-kun…." I breathed, barely. I began mumbling a few more incoherent things, so which he frowned and '_huh?'-_ed at, until he realized I was looking over his shoulder.

He turned his head, but Karin and the boy were already gone. "What're you looking at?" He asked, but left me no time to answer, "Anyway, Ino's in the clubroom yelling her head off for a meeting. You might want to get your butt over there."

I licked my dry lips and nodded. "Okay." I said quietly, and let him turn me around and begin to lead me there. I was still prone to losing my way around the huge school so I didn't bother arguing.

I heard Hinata skipping to our side before I saw her. It seemed like she hadn't seen anything either. We both headed to the clubroom. Kiba insisted on joining us, sending winks around the room, but Hana was quick at shoving him out (though with a little more force than necessary) and slamming the door behind him.

"All right, everyone's here? Wonderful! Now, now…" Ino said, putting a hand to her chin. She suddenly turned to me with a sharp, slicing stare.

"Sakura-chan…" She began.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I…" _I don't know what to say_.

"You…?" She asked.

Temari waved, telling her to stop. "I'm sure Karin already told you about it." She said slowly, twirling hair around her finger. "I'll let you off, for now."

Tenten nodded, and then looked around quickly. "Where is Karin, anyway?" She asked slowly, beginning to frown.

Temari giggled. "With Sasuke, maybe?" She said, nudging Ino with her elbow.

Ino glared at her. "Shut up, Temari. I told you, I'm _totally_ over him." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Of course, sweetheart. That's why you're _so totally cool_ with Karin scoring a date with the man of wax on her first try." She said dryly, mirroring Ino's crossed arms.

Tenten laughed an airy laugh. "Oh, Temari... what about _Shikamaru_? I mean, having Ino with Sasuke would make him a free, easy catch." She joked.

Hinata coughed lightly at the darkening atmosphere.

Temari scoffed. "_That player?_ He can kiss my ass." She muttered with fine vulgarity, though she sent a hesitant glance at Ino. The blonde smirked and shrugged. They both laughed then, leaving me standing like a dedicated wallflower in utter confusion.

It seemed I was right about one thing. Perfection was a sin – and Sasuke suffered from what some may call it; a gift. Surely, he had imperfect parts to him, like any normal person. Without really realizing it, I swore to myself to depict him into the smallest parts and analyze every right and wrong I could lay my hands on. He must have faults. He _must_.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you goes.

Can you guys guess who the new guy is?

...

If you can't, pity is all that I know.

_Enter Suigetsu! Fluent in the language of Flirt, and ready to tame the squad's fire!_

That was so lame, even _I_ feel ashamed.

**(SHAME)**

And that's a freakin accomplishment for me, too.


	13. Awkward Moments, Painful Moments

**A/N: **_Okay, so it's a little short. Okay, so it's kind of REALLY short. It's still an update, right?  
I wrote most of this just yesterday (Sunday, June 14th, 2009!), but, um... 'finalized' it today.  
So yeah. Enjoy._

* * *

**Cheerleaders  
**_Awkward Moments, Painful Moments_

I walked nervously out of the bathroom and through the wide school halls. Needless to say, my skirt was way too short and all too flimsy, flapping around like no one was actually staring. Which _wasn't_ the case. I let my fists clench and unclench repeatedly. Since our uniform had a green, white and black pattern going on, I wore a black headband to make a clean separation between my hair and long bangs instead of my usual red one.

Despite my discomfort, I kept my head held up as I walked. Whatever I did, I couldn't let myself look pathetic doing it – one of the many rules the squad had bestowed upon me. I also had on black leather gloves to protect my fingers (which made it harder to clench and unclench my fists). They were supposed to help with all the catching and throwing business, but they just made me uncomfortable… and they made my hands all sweaty. They were only temporary, luckily, so I would get to throw them out soon.

Just as I turned around a corner, someone appeared and rammed right into me. I stepped back, and did my best not to fall over and look even more unsophisticated. Before falling was even an option, the one who'd bumped into me took hold of my arm, holding me until I was standing in a safe position. I looked up to find familiar smoldering black eyes and a sharp stare.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I blustered, reaching for the end of my skirt instinctively and tugged down a few times. Except, it only drew his attention to my attire – and I twitched in mortification as he looked down at what I was wearing. The skirt was short, yes, but it had shorts underneath it, so I could deal. The top, however, ended at the _waist_, and my naval was completely… there.

Naked.

Exposed.

Uncovered.

_Blargh!_

"Sakura-chan." He acknowledged, and then looked passed me. I cringed at the sudden sound of a loud, piercing whistle.

"Sakura-chan!" … _Naruto_. I could recognize his voice _anywhere_.

I turned around slightly, my face turning a shadowy pink. "H-Hi, Naruto-kun…" I said slowly, and fumbled around with my hands. I didn't even have pockets to stash them away in! After a few seconds of nervous twitching, I crossed them tightly in front of my bare stomach.

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully as he stopped in front of me, holding a strong poker face. The tips of his mouth struggled to fight back a smile. "_Ooh, la la_," He said in a deep, commercial voice. And then, unable to contain himself, he burst out laughing.

I took a hesitant step backwards and forced out a weak laughter. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, so I quickly turned and began walking away. Despite my completely _sneaky_ escape, they followed closely behind.

In a matter of minutes, we, the silent, awkward students, made it to, not the main field, but the secondary field. It was smaller then it's stadium-sized neighbor, with fewer bleachers. I saw Ino waving at me many feet away, sitting on the first row of the bleachers with the rest of the squad. After we'd grouped up in the clubroom, we'd set out to the bathroom to change into our uniforms, and afterwards we'd go outside.

Dark blue mats were placed on to ground, which we'd stolen from the gym. It had been in use, as it usually was (the squad rarely got a chance to use it). Since we had to go outside for most of the practices, the gym teachers had allowed us to come by now and then for 'equipment'. Once Ino stole a pogo stick and nearly broke a rib.

By the time I had joined them, everyone was looking at Sasuke. Karin grinned at him before explaining that their date was that afternoon. Sasuke didn't seem as excited. In fact, he looked sort of indifferent to what was going on. He just sat down patiently as we migrated to the floor mats.

We started out with the pyramids. I wasn't tallest, but I wasn't shortest either. I was positioned at the left edge of the middle row of the pyramid. Pyramids were a _pain_; take my word for it. Temari and Hana were my main support, and Ino, being the best with her balance, was at the top, waving her pompoms as we shouted another loud cheer together.

It was extremely fun; but seriously degrading. Why? Other than the jumping around and screaming about how great our school was part, I was the only one who hadn't gone through at least two years of gymnastics prior to joining the squad. I was like a fill-in bubblegum Barbie doll made to make the squad an even number of eight members.

The only extraordinary thing I'd done was synchronized swimming – which was totally unrelated, in my opinion.

I also did some boxing over the summer, but I stopped when the school year started again. Don't tell _anyone_ about that though; it was mostly during free time, to vent out the anger I had trouble expressing properly. I didn't have biceps to prove it, or impressive abs, though my stomach was flat, so I didn't tend to spread it around. Another reason would probably be that I was afraid a lot of people wouldn't believe me. And if they did, they'd probably find me even weirder. I was sure that no one in the squad was conscious of those pieces of information. I just wanted to keep it that way.

"Sakura. Routine. _Now_!" Hana barked at me a second time and I quickly stepped off her back and got into position.

"Let's see that smile!" Ino encouraged me.

"Loud and clear, Sakura!" Tenten added.

Honestly, they were making me feel worse. I put on my most charming grin and yelled out the first line. I nearly burst out laughing as Temari initiated the chain reaction fist-in-the-air move. I almost forgot to pump my first when I nervously remembered that Naruto and Sasuke were wandering around somewhere nearby.

We all came together and this time we were going to toss Hinata. She was the shortest, and the lightest out of all of us, so she was easy to send into the air. The only problem was that she _hated_ being thrown up.

Nonetheless, Temari, Tenten and I picked her up while the remaining members cheered in front of us. Who knew cheering would be so _dangerous_, anyway?

She was up, already. I saw Naruto and Sasuke dragging themselves back in our direction, and then suddenly she was coming down. I forced my hands upwards like a reflexive reaction right in time to perfect a smooth landing. Beside me, Tenten and Temari were grinning – and I couldn't help but smile too, in my sense of self-accomplishment as I help holding up one of Hinata's feet.

We heard a loud, piercing whistle as Naruto and Sasuke stopped in front of the bleachers. We all turn to see Naruto clapping – and clapping alone. Sasuke stood silently and made the whole world sigh at his trademark smirk… Or was that just me?

While we were distracted by them, Hinata lost her balance, gasping – and in half a second she was falling. She pitched backwards, squeaking. I was standing behind her, so I was the one who was supposed to catch her upper body, while Temari and Tenten were to support her legs. Except I wasn't paying attention – or, I was paying attention, but not to Hinata, and the two teenagers across the field.

"What are you doing?!" Karin exclaimed, hands flying into the air.

Hinata's back collided with my face and I began to fall backwards. Tenten and Temari tried catching her legs but the angle she found herself in made it useless. She ended up kicked them both in the face; Tenten on the forehead and Temari on the chin, and they fall back, too. Somehow, we all ended up on the mats, lying on our backs. Hinata quickly rolled off of me, and I put a hand to my nose..

We were all dazed, but not dazed enough to notice the multiple bursts of laughter erupting over us (only after we were confirmed as 'unbroken'). I knew my face was beet red, but through my embarrassment I found a stronger feeling; amusement. I laughed not the loudest, nor the quietest – but I was in between, somewhere in all the noise. I laughed with them, and it didn't matter if I was on the verge of tears or the verge of giggles. Finally, I felt like I was part of something.

For once, I wasn't alone.

* * *

I was leaving the school, backpack hitched securely over my shoulders, when I was suddenly ambushed. I couldn't help it – three tall men appeared before me and I let out a pitiful yelp, maybe even a scream, and held my thick science manual defensively in front of me. Maybe one of two seconds passed before I recognized them and another three before they could no longer contain themselves and burst out in laughter.

This time I didn't laugh with them.

I shrunk back into myself, hugging the heavy book tight against me and looking downwards to my feet. I immediately felt angry with myself. If I weren't here, in this stupid school, I wouldn't be so shy. It was so big, filled with so many people I didn't know, and that's what made me nervous. It was unfamiliar.

Sometimes it was different, though. Like when I spoke to Sasuke. I didn't know what it was, maybe my subconscious annoyance towards him for giving off the impression that he was _so damn perfect_ when he was far from it, but when I spoke to him I wasn't afraid, not even nervous. Because I wanted to find out what he possessed that could make him so great, and I couldn't afford to be shy. I was determined to figure him out.

A hand slapped down on my shoulder and I jumped. I was thankful my mouth kept itself shut this time.

"Sakura-a-a!" Deidara sang, putting an arm around me almost friendlily.

I let myself glance at him. "Yes…?" I asked with a small sigh.

He grinned, and begun leading me forward. The two other seniors – Kisame and Sasori, whom I had also unfortunately met – dispersed to let us through, and then followed us as we walked.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but his answer was soundless as he pushed open the door and we all stepped outside. My skirt rustled in the light wind.

"See that, yeah?" He asked, pointing to the black car in the parking space at the extremity of the lot as we all stopped.

I let my eyebrows furrow, but nodded.

"For the next two weeks, that's your ride!" He said in a way that made it seem as if I'd just won prize.

My eyes widened, stayed so for a few seconds, and then narrowed to slits. I turned to him. "This isn't an abduction, is it?" I asked seriously.

Sasori stepped forward. "A rather crude accusation, is it not, Sakura-san?" He began. "_Children_ are abducted. You, however," He paused and did a thorough, deliberate once-over, "are _not_ a child."

Kisame grinned pointed teeth. "The proper term would be '_kidnapping_'." He added helpfully.

My eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets as I took three quick, consecutive steps backwards.

Deidara whipped around and gave the two a funny look, which they both responded to with satisfied but sheepish looks. When he turned back around, grabbing my wrist to stop me for creating more distance between us, he smirked at the expression I still had on my face.

"This is _not_ an abduction, nor a kidnapping. I meant what I said. You're hitching a ride with Itachi." He said, putting a hand on his hip.

My eyes drifted back towards the car. One of the doors opened, and Itachi stepped out. I felt a giggle rise and stop in my throat as he stepped out slowly and reached up to the black glasses he wore. '_What the _hell_ is going on?_' was the first though that went through my head.

He removed the glasses, folded them neatly and carefully, and then slid them into the pocket of his school uniform vest. A large hand pressed against the small of my back so that I started forwards. By the size of the hand, I guessed it was the pale Kisame, who towered over six feet. Walking in front of him, I must have looked vertically challenged. Which I was _not_.

When I reached Itachi, I only felt worse. Now I had two people looking down at me, though Itachi wasn't freakishly gigantic, he was more… elegantly tall. I snorted at my own words. This was _Sasuke's brother_. I looked up at him, and another face popped into my head.

Sai.

Where had he gone, anyway? I was beginning to worry. I told myself firmly that I would see him tomorrow, and, so easily, I was convinced.

"Sakura, get in." Itachi said, putting a hand on my shoulder to guide me to the open door.

I put my hand against the car, taking a moment's hesitation. "Why am I not beating you to a pulp right about now?" I murmured to myself, though I had my head turned in his general direction.

He raised an eyebrow. "Because you're getting a free ride. Hurry it up, or that Yamanaka girl will recognize you." He noticed the pause I made at the name, and added, "Don't look."

I immediately straightened up to try and spot Ino. She was standing at the bus stop with Temari and Naruto, and she seemed to be looking at Sasori and Deidara, who were waiting at the school entrance doors. Her head began to turn our way…

… And Itachi put his hand firmly on my head and pushed down. Kisame put his foot on my butt and shoved me inside _not-so-gently_. I slid in clumsily, falling on arms, face and chest onto the floor (which was actually quite spacious). I lay there for a few silent seconds, feeling someone bend my knees so my legs fit inside completely. I was sure that if I hadn't been wearing leggings for the lowering temperature, they would have seen my underwear.

"I say don't look, and you look." Itachi muttered, with a sigh my ears barely caught.

The door shut closed, and I groaned in annoyance. I barely felt obliged to rise from my twisted and crumpled position on the car's clean, dark carpet. I heard Itachi get in the car and sit in the driver's seat. Finally, as he revved the engine, I looked up.

And saw Sasuke, staring down at me like I was some mad, rabies-infested zoo specimen. Yes, he did have that_ somewhat startled but mostly intrigued wide-eyed look _on his face. Or, he tried to demonstrate that expression. Our eyes locked. We stared at each other silently for a few seconds, each willing the other to look away first.

"…Sakura…?"

I looked to his right, and saw that Karin was sitting there, looking fancy in her dark skinny jeans and blue and white brand name sweater. I bit my lip when I realized I was sprawled all over her feet. Her face was red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, I would never know. Anyway, why was she here?

Oh.

The date?

Yeah. That was today.

Huh.

'_Sakura… you are an _idiot.'

And then I banged my head against the floor. Hard.

* * *

**A/N:** _I've had this song stuck in my head for a while. Actually, I've got two. "Just a Little Girl" by Trading Yesterday, which was just totally MADE for SasuSaku, and then there's "Stop This World" by Ne-yo, which is just awesome, so... no comment._

_Now go press that review button! =)_


End file.
